Iliria
by Lihraz
Summary: Con la muerte de mi amable padre mi vida se derrumbó, la reina Sarah, tomó como medida desesperada por una posible guerra ofrecerme a mí, la hija mayor a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito del rey de Iliria, forjando una alianza para traer la paz al país de Cherezade. Principalmente Rojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea me vino de repente y no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza hasta que comencé a escribirla. Tal vez sea un cliché y no sé si quiera continuarla porque nunca planeé un final. La publico solo para darle paz a mi mente y que las ideas dejen de atormentarme. Es una historia llena de fantasía e ideas muy descabelladas además de criatura mitológicas. Les juro que no fume nada mientras escribía. Y seguramente está llena de faltas de ortografía jaja.**

* * *

Todo había empezado con la muerte de mi padre, el rey Utonio había gobernado con justicia y benevolencia aquel reino que le habían entregado en precarias condiciones, el rey no era viejo y tampoco padecía de ninguna enfermedad. Se corrían rumores de que había sido envenenado por algún infiltrado. Era un hecho que Iliria quería la abolición del reino de Cherezade y asesinar al rey era el primer paso.

El reino vecino Iliria exigía el pago de la deuda que había dejado mi abuelo tratando de levantar aquel tambaleante reino, como no había los recursos para saldarla ahora exigían gran parte del territorio, cosa que la reina no aceptó. El reino enemigo envió hordas de soldados que masacraron unos cuantos pueblos, aquello había sido una pequeña advertencia para mi madre, la tambaleante posición del reino empezaba a hacer estragos en ella, la reina Sarah, quién ante su desesperación me ofreció a mí, la hija mayor a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito del rey de Iliria, forjando una alianza para formar un solo reino. La carta que anunciaba la aceptación de la propuesta no tardó en llegar.

Con la partida de mi amable padre mi vida se derrumbó.

No importaba cuantas veces yo había tratado de argumentar razones desesperadamente para tratar que mi madre se arrepintiera de haber pactado mi matrimonio, ella no había cedido, me callaba con voz autoritaria y motivos de fuerza mayor que dejaban mis puntos de vista como simples caprichos.

Sabía que las teorías que estaba aplicando mi madre eran las mismas que había usado cuando había dirigido el ejército de los Alatís. Si para salvar a toda la tropa había que sacrificar a un par de soldados, ella no dudaría de mandarlos directo a la muerte con tal de poner a salvo a la mayor parte de sus guerreros. Los mismos principios que cambiarían mi vida por completo, mi madre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad con tal de que mis hermanas y el reino de Cherezade viviera en paz.

Los ilirios querían el territorio, no a su gente y sabía que con esta unión mi cultura se iría apagando de apoco hasta ser consumida por las tradiciones del otro reino, para mí, todos los intentos de mi madre por simpatizar con los otros reyes eran inútiles.

Aquel día fui preparada minuciosamente por mis nanas y damas para ser entregada, me habían untado toda la piel con miel y leche, después me bañaron con agua aromatizada con alguna esencia, arreglaron mi cabello color zanahoria, maquillaron mi rostro y me colocaron la típica vestimenta de una futura esposa, en sí, para una novia de Cherezade el vestido no era lo importante en el conjunto, este era sencillo y blanco, la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas e iba con los brazos y el cuello totalmente despejados, lo que lo hacían especial eran todas las joyas que iban adornando tu cuerpo, me vi cubierta con pulseras de oro en mis muñecas, mis brazos y los tobillos todas las piezas adornadas con piedras. Toda esta excentricidad me mostraba como la hija de la hembra de mayor rango en este reino y la riqueza de mi familia.

-Te ves preciosa-apreté los labios y desvié la mirada, nunca iba a perdonarle lo que me estaba haciendo y ella lo sabía, mi madre suspiró y se llevó las manos al cuello para quitarse su collar-Este collar fue un obsequio de tu padre, tiene una bonita historia y tú serás la segunda en portarlo-me colocó la pieza de oro solido en mi cuello con cuidado-Y esto es un regalo de mi parte-creí que era otro collar pero en realidad aquella piedrita adornaba mi frente mientras colgaba de delgadas cadenas doradas aferradas a mi cabello.

-Madre por favor cancela esto-su rostro se lleno de seriedad.

-Esto es por el bien del reino, sabes que si cancelo el matrimonio explotara la guerra-

-¡Ese país está lleno de asesinos materialistas! ¡Aun con esta maldita boda nuestro pueblo padecerá!-

-Por eso te estoy confiando esto a ti Blossom, se que tomaras las opciones más adecuadas para proteger a tu gente-

-Pero madre, si recurrimos a los alatís estoy segura que podríamos defendernos-había escuchado las historias de mi madre y su pueblo, la había visto luchar y entrenar, sabía las razones por las que creían a los alatís una tribu de salvajes. Para mi fortuna aquella mujer tachada de tirana sanguinaria siempre había mostrado su lado más tierno hacia mí y mis hermanas.

-Derramar sangre es lo último que quiero hacer, los alatís no estarán dispuestos a ayudar-aquello era una idea desesperada, sabía que la líder de ese pueblo había echo con mi madre lo mismo que ella conmigo, mi madre fue una ofrenda, un regalo para mi padre con el objetivo de evitar una guerra. Cuando se forjó la alianza, la gente de mi madre se alejo lo más posible de los ciudadanos del reinado de mi padre a una tierra más árida y llena de peligros, todo por voluntad propia, se resistían a relacionarse con otros que no llevaran su sangre y costumbres.

-Tienes los típicos ojos rosados de la raza más poderosa que existe, no cabe duda que llevas la sangre de los alatís en tus venas-besó mi frente-Yo se que harás lo correcto.

Sabía que allí quedaban todas mis esperanzas de quebrar el matrimonio pero no pude evitar murmurar su nombre

-Pero…Zagan-

-Zagan renunció a ti Blossom, y lo hizo por el bien de tu pueblo-mi madre dio la vuelta y saco una pequeña caja, sabía exactamente lo que había allí, herví en cólera, pero no podía despedir esa furia de ninguna forma, estaba completamente impotente-cierra los ojos-obedecí y sentí como los finísimos cristales de azúcar se pegaban a mi piel, estaba lista para ser entregada al primogénito del reino de Iliria.

Cuando me llevaron fuera del palacio mi precioso Griffin ya me esperaba ansioso por ser montado y comenzar a volar, mi madre me había obsequiado a mi grifo desde que era un huevo, una criatura excepcional.

Me tomé mi tiempo para saludar y acariciar a Griffin hasta que escuche los fuertes aleteos de la manticora de mi madre sobre mí, agradecía de sobremanera haber recibido un grifo y no una manticora como mi madre y Buttercup, esas criaturas eran sumamente agresivas y necias en lo personal a mí me aterraban.

Monté a Griffin y seguí a mi madre, mi única escolta, en esta parte del reino las únicas capaces de montar una criatura mitológica eran la reina y sus tres hijas, aunque ciertamente Bubbles había liberado a su criatura después de descubrir ciertas habilidades heredadas por la familia de mi padre. Mi madre estaba furiosa, aquel no fue un buen día para Bubbles.

Todo el viaje me mantuve en silencio, había pasado años soñando con este día, había añorado entregarle mi cuerpo rociado con polvo de azúcar a mi amado Zagan, el chico que mis padres habían elegido para mí, tenía ocho años cuando nos presentaron, el tenía trece, cuando lo vi me escondí detrás de las faldas de mi madre quien se había apartado y me había dado un leve empujoncito para quedar frente a él "Salúdalo" temerosa obedecí las ordenes de mi madre, besé la mejilla del niño de aspecto sumiso y rápidamente volví a tomar distancia, el me sonrió "¿Quieres jugar?" Miré a mis padres, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y después sentí la mano del chiquillo jalándome levemente en dirección al jardín donde se encontraban mis hermanas.

Desde el principio había sido amable, siempre que iba a visitarme me obsequiaba dulces, pequeños libros o algún detalle. Se había ganado la aceptación de mis hermanas, el respeto de mis padres y mi cariño en poco tiempo. Puede que hubiera sido un matrimonio arreglado también pero Zagan se había ganado mi corazón.

-No será tan malo Blossom-la voz de mi madre me devolvió a mi asquerosa realidad-Tu prometido es un joven muy apuesto.

-No me interesa madre, él no es Zagan-ese tipo nunca podría reemplazarlo, escuche el suspiro cansado de mi madre.

-Solo compórtate, no hagas alguna imprudencia que afecte la precaria situación entre los países, se amable con tu nuevo prometido-aterrizamos frente a un grupo de personas en la frontera del país, inmediatamente supe que el cambio de mi vida sería radical.

Al bajar de mi grifo, todas las miradas me escanearon de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar su disgusto hacia mí, escuche la piedra debajo de los pies desnudos de mi madre quebrarse, aquel gesto definitivamente la había molestado.

-"cof cof"-fingió toser la mujer más vieja del grupo-es un placer conocerla princesa-hicieron una leve reverencia la cual no me moleste en imitar, aborrecía a la gente falsa, sentí el ligero golpe de mi madre para que respondiera.

-El placer es todo mío señora-incline la cabeza ligeramente.

-Debemos irnos princesa, todos en Iliria esperan tu llegada-me gire hacia mi madre quién me envolvió en sus brazos y me beso la frente, la abrase con mucha más fuerza y aprecié cada una de sus caricias.

Me acerque a Griffin y agarré las riendas para montarlo.

-Emmm princesa, el grifo no puede acompañarla-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Son las reglas, mientras más pronto se deshaga de los objetos de Cherezade más rápido se convertirá en una reina adecuada para Iliria-

-Los grifos también habitan las tierras de Iliria, quiero mantener a mi grifo conmigo-

-Lo siento princesa, no puedo permitirlo, cuando lleguemos al palacio trataremos de proporcionarle uno nuevo-

-¡No estamos hablando de objetos! ¡Griffin es parte de mí! ¡No me iré sin él!-sentencié fúrica, ¿¡Quiénes se creían esos imbéciles?!

-Blossom, obedece-

-¿Qué?-giré hacia mi madre impactada de no recibir su ayuda

-Debes obedecer las reglas de este reino-apreté los dientes y mis manos apretaron con fuerza exagerada las riendas de mi grifo, respire profundamente para no provocar una estupidez y abrace a Griffin, saque la ira de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo. Lloré. Mi madre me separó de él y me entrego a aquellos desconocidos.

Un hombre joven abrió la pequeña puerta del carruaje y yo gire hacia mi madre gritandole por ayuda con la mirada, ella no hizo nada, volví hacia ella para abrazarla otra vez a pesar de que no me había apoyado, no sabía cuándo volvería a verla.

-Si tratan de lastimarte no te contengas, defiéndete como te enseñe-me susurró, aquello sólo me hizo sentir más insegura.

Regresé hacia el carruaje y me introduje ignorando la ayuda de todos los que me la habían ofrecido. Mire por las pequeñas ventanas para seguir contemplando a mi madre y noté que ella estaba sufriendo, tanto o más que yo.

* * *

 **Obviamente el nuevo prometido de Blossom es Brick. ¿qué opinan? ¿le ven futuro a este fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hola! Pues como ven me eh animado con el segundo capítulo pero sigo sin prometer nada, todo dependerá de las ideas que vengan a mi y sobre todo del tiempo que disponga para hacerlo...que es muy poco. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Si bien inmediatamente se había percatado de las diferencias que había entre ella y las personas que habían ido a recogerla Blossom había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que la población restante del reino no fuera igual a ellos. Estaba segura de que en cuanto la bajaran del incómodo transporte llamaría demasiado la atención, su cuerpo no era como el de ellas, las mujeres de ese país eran...extrañas, por lo menos para ella lo eran. Tenían la piel muy blanca, eran pequeñas y delgadas, eran muy bonitas, tenían cuerpos estilizados y elegantes, ella en cambio...si, sabía que iba a llamar la atención y no estaba segura de que fuera de una buena manera, por la forma en la que la habían mirado la primera vez que estaba convencida que ellas no la consideraban bonita.

-Cierre la ventana-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-No puedo permitir que la vean así-Blossom clavó una mirada molesta en la mujer que le hablaba, de cabello negro con rostro severo, parecía ser la mujer más madura en la carroza, ya comenzaban a aparecer algunas arrugas.

-¿así como?-preguntó pacientemente.

-No podemos mostrarte así ante el pueblo, mucho menos ante él, te rechazaría de inmediato-la pelirroja gruño.6

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?-pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás esperando la perorata.

-Eres horrenda-eso la hizo enderezarse a velocidad inhumana, ¡pero que grosera! eso definitivamente le había dado directo a su orgullo femenino-Los rayos del sol han arruinado el tono claro de tu piel, tus pies son un desastre gracias a la falta de calzado-la pelirroja rodó los ojos y luego se acomodó en el asiento cerrando los ojos dispuesta ignorar el resto del discurso, aprovechando esto y como castigo la mujer se acercó y le palpó los pechos haciendo que Blossom diera un respingo en su lugar, Blossom se quedó tiesa al sentir las manos de la mujer apretujando sus senos, después de haberlos manoseado su cara se deformó a como si estuviera olfateando mierda-Tienes demasiada grasa en tu pecho y en tus glúteos, tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras algo ahí escondido-Blossom formo una cruz con los brazos sobre sus preciadas niñas, y su cara se tornó roja de vergüenza y de furia, sabía que sus niñas eran un poco más grandes del promedio en su población y realmente no le gustaban, eran estorbosas y pesadas pero para los hombres y mujeres de su pueblo eso aumentaba su femineidad, en otras palabras era considerado como atractivo y bello, ella había aprendido a atesorarlas por eso, porque sabía que aquello le hacía más hermosa a la vista de Zagan-Eres demasiado alta, eso no es atractivo aquí, considerando que tu cuerpo no ayudará tendrás que hacer uso de tus modales para tentar al joven señor.

-¿¡tentarlo?!-Preguntó escandalizada-¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Yo tentarlo a él?!-volvió a preguntar aún más escandalizada.

-Por supuesto, en este lugar las mujeres son las que deben empezar el cortejo, si eres aceptada él te corresponderá de alguna forma-

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Eso está mal visto en Cherezade, lo normal sería que por lo menos el intente cortejarme antes de…-titubeó avergonzada y sintió la sangre concentrarse en su cara, la mujer se percató de las preocupaciones de la chica entonces.

-No estoy sugiriendo que se desnude ante él princesa-respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues es así como estás haciéndolo ver-respondió levemente irritada mientras la mujer frente a ella suspiraba.

-Te enseñare cómo comportarte ante él-

-¿Qué clase de cosas me enseñaras?-preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza.

-Yo te enseñare los modales que al parecer no te enseñaron allá, pero por sobre todo te mostrare como debes moverte, sería realmente vergonzoso que llegáramos a presentarte a los reyes mientras caminas como un pato manco-

 _"Caminar como un pato manco" ¿de verdad tan poco profesional y desaliñada se veía?_

-La gente de aquí no tiene pelos en la lengua-

-Nos gusta la honestidad-Blossom la fulminó por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de un punto importante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que primero me instruirán antes de presentarme a "todos" ellos?-preguntó recalcando la palabra todos.

-Si el que le preocupa es el príncipe…-

-Él no me importa, a los que necesito causarle una buena impresión es a los padres-la mujer negó con paciencia, entendía que estaba sufriendo y tal vez se estaba comportando tan arrogante por bajar un poco la frustración que traía encima pero esos arranques debían ser corregidos inmediatamente.

-Él es a quién debes causarle una buena impresión, estoy segura de que su madre se lo dijo-

-Si ese hombre no muestra ninguna característica digna no pienso aceptarlo, debe demostrarme que es un hombre fuerte y valiente, debe demostrar que es digno de mí-Abasí dejó la fase paciente y tomó un semblante mucho más serio.

-Princesa, yo soy la encargada de velar por usted y estoy preocupada por su situación-la pelirroja desvió la mirada sumamente molesta-Su puesto será inestable en el reino hasta el día en que pueda darle al joven Brick un heredero, ese bebé le asegurara un lugar en la realeza de este país, mientras tanto usted no tiene voz aquí, usted no puede elegir, en este lugar se hará lo que el joven Brick quiera-Blossom aspiro profundamente tratando de evitar quebrarse frente a ella.

-No es justo, en mi hogar las cosas no son así…-

\- Ese ya no es su hogar princesa-cortó la mujer ahora-su caso es muy particular y ahora usted debe arraigarse a las costumbres de este país-Blossom apretó los labios mientras sentía sus ojos humedeciéndose.

-Bien, imaginemos que yo hago mi parte ¿qué pasará si no logro provocar nada en él?-

-Por su bien, espero que usted logré llamar la atención del futuro rey-

* * *

Habían sido tres ridículos días para llegar al destino, si esta ridícula gente le hubiera permitido llevar a Griffin hubiera demorado máximo unas cuatro horas. Estaba segura que con el aroma que llevaba encima nadie quería acercársele, durante el viaje solo se habían permitido paradas ocasionales para comer, en ese corto lapso debías estirar las piernas y evacuar los desechos fisiológicos de tu cuerpo. Si no fuera porque se quito el oro que traía encima el segundo día no quería pensar en el dolor muscular.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando por fin arribaron al lugar, cuando por fin pudo salir del maldito transporte casi se lanza a besar el suelo. La carrosa comenzaba a apestar con toda esa gente ahí adentro, miró sus piernas hinchadas y adormecidas, lucían terribles, su cabello seguramente también era un desastre, recordó lo mucho que sufrió cuando sus damas la habían peinado, tanto sufrimiento y horas perdidas para nada.

-Venga conmigo princesa-Blossom obedeció a pesar de que cada paso se sentía como levantas un par de toneladas de piedra. Casi inmediatamente de haber cruzado las enormes puertas un cuarteto de chicas se acercaron a ella e inclinaron la cabeza en forma de reverencia-Estas serán sus damas, ellas cuidarán bien de usted hasta mañana a la hora que comiencen sus lecciones, tenga una buena noche-Y sin más la mujer desapareció por uno de los largos y extensos pasillos.

-Bienvenida princesa, estamos a sus órdenes-Blossom titubeó ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dar una orden quizás?

-Eh…quiero bañarme-tres de las chicas salieron de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Venga por aquí por favor-pidió la chica restante con una voz tan dulce e increíblemente amable que Blossom ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla, se adentraron en una de las habitaciones donde el trió de mujeres que faltaban acarreaban agua o preparaban cremas, a pesar de estar a acostumbrada a estar en grandes y lujosas habitaciones esto resultaba una exageración, la bañera parecía un lago pequeño y las paredes estaban cubiertas de piedras que seguro costarían una fortuna.

-Extienda los brazos por favor-

-¿para qué?-

-tengo que desvestirla-

-yo puedo hacerlo sola-

-pero…ese es nuestro trabajo-todas las miradas se concentraron en ella llenas de confusión.

-No, no lo es, yo puedo hacer esto sin ayuda-

-Princesa estamos aquí para servirle, si no lo hacemos correctamente nos sustituirán-Blossom suspiró, estaba cansada y no quería discutir nada, además no quería que las despidieran, no necesitaba ninguna carga de conciencia en ese momento. Les dio rienda suelta y ellas pusieron manos a la obra.

De haber sabido que bañarse sería tan frustrante y agotador lo hubiera hecho al siguiente día, ni siquiera le habían permitido lavar su cuerpo por cuenta propia, había sido muy incómodo, la habían hecho sentir como una bebé. Al encontrarse con su reflejo se sintió aun más frustrada, ¿de verdad le llamaban a eso pijama? Era prácticamente una bata delgada y casi translúcida, su silueta se veía claramente y de sus niñas ni que decir, no le habían puesto ropa interior. Bufo y le restó importancia, estaba sola ahora en una amplia y bonita habitación ¿Qué más daba? Se lanzó a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y cerró los ojos.

Sintió como si solo hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando Abasi llego y corrió las cortinas dándole el sol directo a los ojos, mientras la mujer canturreaba sobre algo de despertarse con el sol ella daba vueltas en su cama mientras se cubría los ojos en agonía.

-¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¿!Que hacen?!-gritó alarmada al sentir a una de las cuatro chicas empujarla fuera de la cama, otra sacarle el camisón y otra empezando a untarle una pasta blanca y viscosa en la piel-¿!Qué es esto?!

-Con el uso constante de esa crema recuperaras el color natural de tu piel-

-¡yo puedo ponérmela sola!-

-dudamos que sus hábitos sanitarios sean correctos princesa, déjenoslo a nosotras-Blossom gruño, _"paciencia, paciencia"_ le grito su mente, le recogieron el cabello en un chongo bastante voluminoso y le cubrieron el cabello de piedrecillas, la metieron en un vestido rosa, el único que lograba acomodar bien su pecho sin cortarle la respiración y por último le colocaron una leve capa de maquillaje.

-Esto es ridículo-

-Es hora de inculcarle los modales que no le enseñaron en su país-

* * *

Furioso, Brick salio de la habitación donde minutos antes había mantenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, la servidumbre se hacia a un lado tratando de evitar hacerlo molestar más, sin embargo ellos no podían estar mas lejos de los pensamientos del pelirrojo en ese momento, había un tema es específico que lo tenia bastante ansioso.

Hace unos días se había atrevido a retar a su padre negando a contraer nupcias con la princesa del reino vecino y ahora el rey había hecho ejercer su autoridad. Se había repetido una y mil veces lo estúpido que había sido, debió haber huido cuando aún podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Tenía miedo, ella llevaba ya dos noches desaparecida. Lo sabía, sabía que esto era obra de su padre y estaba sumamente asustado de saber hasta a donde había llegado él por su rabieta.

El rey Him no tenía misericordia, no tenía escrúpulos y tampoco dudaba, la muerte de aquella plebeya poco podría importarle. Brick reprimió los pensamientos negativos, no debía perder el aplomo y la postura que lo caracterizaban, no mostraría inestabilidad ni titubeos ante nadie, mucho menos ante su padre, la encontraría y cuando aquello sucediera la marcaría y escaparía con ella de ese maldito país, poco le importaba el reino y lo que sucediera con el.

* * *

Blossom movió sus hombros en círculos, esa mujer era una sádica, sus hombros le dolían a morir, las piernas aun le temblaban y aún sentía la espalda tiesa, cada uno de sus errores era castigado con un golpe en el hombro o en el dorso de las manos, era una verdadera ridiculez todas las reglas que esa gente tenía para comer o incluso para sentarse, en este momento ella no quería hacer nada más que arrancarse en ese voluminoso vestido y lanzarse a dormir a su cama pero seguramente su nueva habitación sería el primer lugar donde la buscarían, había huido a mitad de la clase de Abasí y ahora estaba en los jardines traseros, trepada en uno de los arboles.

Lanzó un cansado suspiró y miró el muro de piedra, no era muy alto, podría escapar de allí e ir a casa fácilmente, no, no podía, de por si el haber huido de esa clase seguro atraería un buen castigo...bueno, si iban a castigarla, que valiera la pena, bajo del árbol con un montón de complicaciones, el vestido se rasgó de varias partes, algunas de las ramas dejaron rasguños en su cara pero no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando bajó sintió los tacones de sus zapatos hundirse en el piso, cada uno de sus pasos el lodo trataba de arrancarle esos horrendos zapatos, la pelirroja soltó una maldición y de un par de patadas se deshizo de ambos, caminar descalza era mucho mejor. Con increíble facilidad trepó el muró y un segundo después ya se encontraba del otro lado.

La ciudad olía a lluvia y las calles estaban resbalosas, ella no era exigente con las condiciones, le encantaba el agua, así que la ligera llovizna que caía le resultó incluso agradable, se adentró en las angostas calles de la ciudad admirando maravillada aquellas construcciones, eran enormes y los tallados que había en ellas era increíbles, la gente no deparaba en ella, y si lo hacía estaban demasiado ocupados huyendo de la lluvia como para dedicarle más de 10 segundos a su persona. En una de las calles se extendían tiendas llenas de productos extraños, siempre había disfrutado perderse en los mercados con sus hermanas probando frutas y dulces extraños, sus ojos devoraban cada imagen que podía captar mientras que su cerebro las memorizaba, todo era realmente diferente, incluso las frutas tenían un aspecto extraño, le entraron ganas de comprar alguna pero no tenía dinero, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la moneda que usaban en ese país, había escuchado a Abasi hablar sobre una maestra que le impartiría clases de economía, tal vez debió haber esperado haber tomado aquella clase antes de su pequeño paseo, bueno, tendría que observar y aprender.

El cielo iba aclarando y poco a poco la gente iba llenando las calles, la mirada curiosa de varias personas la hizo sentir como un foquito, sabía que era diferente pero no imaginaba que llamaría tanto la atención, decidió ignorarlos y continuó observando las tiendas pese a la mirada de desconfianza que los dueños les lanzaban. Una tienda llamó su atención, no era costumbre suya el interesarse en las joyas pero esas joyas no eran de Iliría, esas Joyas eran de Cherezade, el oro blanco incrustado de diamantes brillaba detrás de los aparadores, la imagen de sus hermanas fue evocada de repente al mirar aquellas pulseras.

-Vete de aquí-sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la voz dura de un hombre, parecía ser el dueño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Alguien como tu no podría comprar nada de este lugar ¿A que has venido aquí?-Blossom frunció el ceño ¿alguien como ella?

-Solo estoy mirando, no estoy haciendo nada malo-

-Se lo que hacen los vagabundos como tú- _¿vagabundos?-_ seguramente estás esperando el momento en que me de la vuela para robar algo.

-¡Yo nunca haría algo así!-De un fuerte empujón Blossom fue lanzada fuera de la tienda cayendo en un charco de lodo, para su pésima suerte su chongo de desbarató en el acto y el montón de diamantes se desprendió de su cabello cayendo en el suelo justo a los pies del dueño de la tienda.

-!Ladrona!-Blossom apartó el lodo de su rostro y miró a su alrededor a un montón de gente mirándola con desaprobación y otros con resentimiento-¡¿De donde has sacado esto?!

-¡Son míos!-

-¡Acaso quieres verme la cara?!-El hombre tomó a Blossom del cabello y la hizo levantarse a la fuerza para después colocarla contra uno de los cristales de la tienda, el ardor en el cuero cabelludo le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento, mientras su mente debatía en si romperle la cara a aquel hombre o solo dejar que las cosas fluyeran, no debían encontrarla, no debía llamar la atención, cuando abrió los ojos su reflejo fue un duro golpe, ahora entendía por que la creían una ladrona, su vestido estaba rasgado y cubierto de lodo, su cabello revuelto era un desastre, su maquillaje estaba corrido y toda ella estaba cubierta de lodo, daba una imagen tan bizarra y triste que le entraron ganas de llorar.

-¿Que es esto?-la voz autoritaria de un hombre inundó el aire, la muchedumbre quedó muda de repente, todos expectantes a lo pasaría a continuación.

-Esta mujer me ah robado-de nueva cuenta fue lanzada con desprecio hacia el lodo, esta vez nada amortiguó su caída porque sus manos habían sido atadas cuando la habían colocado contra el cristal-Usted sabe cual es el castigo por robar, haga su trabajo.

Cuando Blossom logró erguir la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontró a si misma a los pies de un uniformado, pensaba romper sus ataduras, golpear a cualquiera que se interpusiera y escapar pero al encontrarse con esos ojos quedó prendada a ellos, en el joven un brillo de reconocimiento apareció al tiempo que sus ojos se ampliaban levemente impresionados, rosas, los ojos de eso chico era de un rosa más intenso que los suyos pero ese color de ojos solo provenía de cierto lugar, el mismo lugar del que su madre provenía.

-¿¡Qué estas esperando?!-el grito saco al uniformado del aturdimiento, fulminó al dueño y miró a la chica incada y sucia frente a él, la jalo del brazo haciendo que se levantara ignorando la mirada de miedo de la chica, si ese chico provenía de aquella tribu ella no podría escapar, entró en pánico cuando en joven sacó un cuchillo, comenzó un fuerte forcejeo pero su fuerza era superada por aquel extraño y eso la horrorizó, ningún hombre la había superado en fuerza física hasta el momento, sintió el filo del cuchillo en una de sus muñecas comenzan a hundirse.

-¡Yo no robe nada, lo juro!-

-¿¡De donde has sacado esos diamantes entonces?!-gritó una mujer de la muchedumbre.

-¡Son míos!-

-¡Mentirosa!-gritaron varias voces, ella volvió a forcejear y esto solo causó que el chico de ojos rosados la colocara contra el suelo para controlarla, estaba a punto de undir el filo del arma en una de las muñecas de la pelirroja cuando una mano lo tomo de su uniforme y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Blossom levantó la cabeza encontrando a otro hombre joven extendiéndole la mano, Blossom miró la mano extendida con reticencia y después miró el rostro de su salvador, las mejillas de Blossom se tornaron rojas al encontrar sus ojos, sus ojos castaños parecían amables, además era el único que se había atrevido a ayudarla, acepto la ayuda, cuando se estabilizó notó que los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor inclinaban la cabeza en forma de reverencia hacia donde ella estaba pero estaba segura que no era por ella si no por...

-Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto joven Brick-

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-Esa mujer robó mi tienda-

-¡No es verdad!-

-Y encima lo niega, estábamos a punto de hacer justicia-El chico pelirrojo examinó a la chica, Blossom negó con la cabeza rogando por que él le creyera, la mirada caoba se desplazó de nueva cuenta al vendedor.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-el hombre miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa.

-Eh...no, pero por su aspecto puede notarse a leguas que ella es...-

-Así es que estuviste a punto de ejercerle el castigo por robar sin tener ninguna prueba, en este país una persona se considera inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y usted acaba de atentar contra ella sin saber realmente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Pero...-

-Soldado-el chico de ojos rosas se colocó a un lado del otro muchacho, solo bastó un movimiento con la cabeza para que el uniformado asegurara las manos del vendedor que mostraba un gesto de completa confusión-Lo llevaremos a caso, las autoridades correspondientes se encargarán-la gente a los alrededores comenzó a dispersarse, Blossom se giró con la misma intención, debía volver al palacio, no quería más problemas pero cuando se dio la vuelta una mano tomó su muñeca con fuerza, reprimió el deseo de golpear al chico, él la había salvado, no podía golpearlo, además parecía tener un cargo alto en el gobierno o en el ejército, no necesitaba más pleitos.

-Por favor, déjame ir-

-Si no los tomaste de ahí ¿de donde los sacaste?-Blossom le miró impresionada ¿era en serio?.

-¡Ya te dije que son míos!-

-Las personas capaces de costearse tales joyas encabezan la realeza, ¿a quién le has robado? si me lo dices ahora podría ayudarte-la chica le arrebató su muñeca.

-Ya te dije que yo no robé nada, esas piedras fueron un obsequio-

-¿De quién?-

-Del rey-¿así era no? después de todo esos vestidos y diamantes con los que la vistieron en la mañana habían sido pagados por el rey, el chico entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero duró poco, el soltó un suspiro y le extendió un pañuelo, Blossom lo miró pero no lo aceptó-Solo asegúrate de regresarle los diamantes a ese hombre-soltó cansado el chico mientras dejaba caer el pañuelo en la cabeza de Blossom.

-¡Ya te dije que no robe nada!-

-Muy bien ladrona, al final el ejercito se encargará de ti si decides quedártelos-

Blossom infló los cachetes hecha una furia al tiempo que miraba la cabellera naranja cobrizo desaparecer por una de las esquinas, miró en el piso las piedrecillas parcialmente enterradas en el lodo, se hincó y recolectó cada una de ellas, cuando termino ingresó en la tienda y dejo el montocito en una mesita, ella no los quería no los necesitaba, les había tomado bastante coraje por todo lo que la habían hecho pasar, terminando eso salió corriendo hacia el palacio.

Cuando cruzó el muró de la enorme propiedad, había un montó de criadas corriendo como locas buscándola, cuando fue entregada a Abasi, esta tenía en ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas se habían fundido haciéndose una, tenía el rostro deformado por la furia, no solo había salido del palacio, había perdido una fortuna en diamantes y en el vestido rasgado y eso era lo de menos, Blossom empezó a sentir miedo de cuando se dieran cuenta de la bronca que había provocado esa tarde en el mercado.

Esta vez cuando su baño fue preparado saco a las mujeres del baño a empujones, no quería ver a nadie. Se introdujo en la tina y recordó los ojos rosados del soldado, él era un Alatis estaba segura, iba a encontrarlo, quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, de repente recordó su reflejo en el cristal de la joyería y se hundió en el agua de la tina recordando el vergonzoso evento, recordó los ojos chocolate observándola y se sintió aún más desgraciada, sacudió la cabeza ¿Que le importaba lo que ese hombre pensara? Daba igual no volvería a verlo, se levantó de la tina ya completamente aseada y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar el otro pie recordó como lo habían llamado " _Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto joven Brick" ¿¡Brick?! ¡¿Ese Brick?! ¡¿El Brick con el que estaba comprometida?!_ el golpe de su cuerpo estrellando contra el suelo alarmó a sus damas quienes comenzaron a aporrear la puerta para poder auxiliarla.

Blossom dio una vuelta en el suelo y quedó mirando al techo apesadumbrada ignorando el escándalo fuera del baño, fantástico, había arruinado la primera imagen, aún peor, había quedado como una ladrona ante él, ¡estaba jodida!

* * *

 **Bien, aquí el segundo capitulo, si así es Brick tiene ojos cafés...por el momento :) Tal vez este lleno de faltas ortograficas pero era publicarlo o dejarlo pendiente unas cuantas semanas más mientras lo arreglaba.**

 **Domina Mortem: Cada vez que recibo uno de tus reviews me siento realizada *-* jaja. Umm no avancé mucho con Brick pero ya hizo una primera aparición, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que aún no pueden formarse una idea de su carácter porque... verás el será algo...volátil en este fick. Aww estoy realmente feliz de haber provocado esa nostalgia. Gracias por leer mis fics. Por cierto, yo también espero tus actualizaciones con muuuucha paciencia XD**

 **makino34, Lol xd, Lucite, VYTA2000, knightday, Lonelysoul777, Yami: Aquí la continuación, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku: Gracias por leer, tienes razón las criaturas mitológicas lo hacen interesante pero al mismo tiempo lo hace un poco más dificil de escribir jeje, espero te guste la actualización.**

 **BrickxBloss: Hey Hola, Bueno apareció Brick pero por supuesto seguro te habrás quedado con un montón de dudas, los ojos de Brick son hasta ahora lo más interesante en lo que tengo planeado pero lo explicaré poco a poco. Gracias por leer el fick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimamente eh visto muy poca actividad en el fandom, eso es triste, ya casi no suben historias en español y tampoco hay lectoras ¿Que está pasando?**

 **Capítulo 3.**

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?-Bubbles giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana morena entrar en su habitación y acomodarse en su cama tomando una posición no muy femenina-otra "hada" tuya.

-No-respondió mientras volvía a fijar la vista en la esfera frente a ella.

-No me digas que ahora cultivas flores-cuestionó la morocha al notar lo que había dentro de aquella burbuja.

-No es precisamente una flor-

-¿Entonces?-

-No estoy segura de cómo explicártelo, podría decirse que son la emociones de Blossom siendo representadas en esta forma-esta vez la morena miró la flor con más interés.

-¿cómo podría una flor expresar los sentimientos de alguien?-

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de magia-Bubbles miró atentamente la flor que parecía suspendida justó en el centro de la esfera, no había visto cambio alguno en ella desde la mañana y pensó que tal vez uno de los cabellos de su hermana no había sido suficiente para lograr una conexión confiable con su pelirroja hermana.

-Tal vez el hechizo está u hecho-

-Tal vez…-susurró la morena recargaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos y admiraba el techo de la habitación-¿Cómo crees que este?-Bubbles suspiró, tardó un pequeño lapso de tiempo en responder.

-No creo que lo esté pasando bien-

-Yo tampoco y no puedo quedarme tranquila de que madre haya hecho eso, sé que ella es capaz de muchas cosas pero mandar a Blossom con los que mataron a papá…-la voz de Buttercup se tornó cautelosa con un tinte de tristeza.

-No puedes concluir eso, no estamos seguras de lo que pasó-

-Es bastante probable…lo que no puedo entender es ¿Por qué mamá no nos permitió ni siquiera despedirnos de papá?-

-Ya basta Buttercup, si mamá no nos permitió despedirnos del cuerpo de papá habrá tenido una razón importante, no quiero hablar más de eso-

Buttercup miró a su pequeña hermana que se había inclinado más a la esfera que protegía a la flor, ella era demasiado débil como para enfrentar la realidad, este tipo de temas solía tratarlos con Blossom, pero ahora que ya no estaba no tenía a nadie que sintiera el mismo interés de averiguar lo que realmente le ocurrió a Jonathan Utonio, en este momento no había cosa que le interesara más, Sarah ni siquiera se había molestado en explicarles en donde lo habían encontrado, aquel día simplemente la reunió a las tres en su habitación y les soltó la noticia sin rodeos, Blossom fue la primera en salir del shock preguntando nerviosamente si aquello era una broma a lo que su madre solo negó con la cabeza, Bubbles rompió en llanto, Blossom comenzó a cuestionar a su madre y ella exigió a gritos ver a su padre, no podía estar muerto, hace solo unas horas que lo había visto, lo peor de todo es que su madre no les había permitido acercarse a despedirse del cuerpo de su padre y eso nunca iba a perdonárselo.

Soltó un largo suspiro y salió de la habitación, sabía dónde podría conseguir algo de información pero honestamente no quería recurrir a él, las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas entre ellos, de por si no se llevaban bien, no entendía que había pasado, cuando eran pequeños ambos gustaban hacer travesuras y provocar broncas en el pueblo, hasta el día en que se pusieron a pelear en el medio de la plaza principal del pueblo, al principio habían sido un simple juego, ella alardeaba de lo buena que era ella en todo y él la retó, el juego parecía ir normal, él iba ganando, pero de un momento a otro la roca bajo sus pies estaba cuarteándose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tumbado en el piso con Buttercup sobre él con el puño preparado para romperle la nariz. No podía creer que una niña lo tuviera contra el piso, él era el aprendiz de guerrero favorito, era el mejor, el más fuerte de todos los aspirantes a guerreros (de su edad por su puesto) y aun así...

-¡Gane!-exclamó Buttercup mientras bajaba el puño y le lanzaba una sonrisa victoriosa, Butch frunció el ceño y se la quitó de encima con un fuerte empujón, la pelinegra cayó al piso y soltó un quejido.

¿Qué trampa hiciste?-Buttercup soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Trampa? Gane limpiamente-

-Otra vez-

-¿Para qué? Ya hemos demostrado quién es mejor aquí y no fue muy divertido, no duraste ni dos minutos en pie-aquellas palabras picaron el orgullo de Butch.

-Dije otra vez-

La niña lo miró de hito en hito y bufó.

-Bien-soltó con tono aburrido.

Esta vez él no espero a que ella atacara primero si no que él se lanzó a embestirla, ella lo esquivó con facilidad, él ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de girarse nuevamente pues ella jalo de su ropa, lo levanto en el aire y de nueva cuenta lo estrello contra el piso, Butch soltó un quejido, cuando abrió los ojos la niña estaba de nuevo sobre el con el puño listo.

-¡Gane otra vez!-presumió con una sonrisa orgullosa, el niño gruño mientras volvía a empujarse para quitársela de encima, está vez con un empujón más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa!-Buttercup lo miró indignada tanto por la acusación como por el empujón.

-¡Que no! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que soy mejor que tú?-

-Porque no lo eres, no puedes serlo, eres una niña-

-¿Y qué? Tú eres un niño-

-¡No! Soy un hombre, por naturaleza soy más fuerte que tú-

-No, no lo eres, nunca serás más fuerte que yo-esa frase fue como un insulto para el chico, sabía que no debía ir en serio con ella, no debía golpear a las niñas pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en consecuencias, se lanzó contra ella esta vez derribándola exitosamente, había tirado golpes a todas direcciones y aun así unos segundos después sintió el poco peso de la niña sobre él, los ojos de Buttercup lo fulminaban con furia pero eso careció de importancia cuando notó el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, una de sus majillas estaba inflamada, al parecer uno de sus golpes si la habían alcanzado.

-Yo…-había estado a punto de disculparse pero el pequeño puño de la niña se estampó en su rostro una y otra vez, el niño bloqueó tantos golpes como le fue posible pero a pesar de llamarla y pedirle que se detuviera ella no paraba así que recurrió a la fuerza para defenderse.

-¡Buttercup!-

De entre la multitud que los había rodeado salió una niña pelirroja tomada de la mano de un chico de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, la pelirroja lo soltó y corrió a separar al par de niños que peleaban como animales.

-¡Suéltame! ¡él empezó!-gritaba la morena extendiendo los brazos frenéticamente tratando de alcanzar a su rival-¡Ya fue suficiente!-regaño la pelirroja-¡Mamá dejó muy en claro que no podemos hacer uso de esa fuerza en público! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar cuando llegues al palacio?!

-¡Me van a castigar y si van a hacerlo que valga la pena!-Blossom gruño, con un ágil movimiento tiró a la morena boca abajo y se sentó sobre ella, la morena se revolvió furiosa tratando de quitársela de encima, la frustración llegó al punto de hacerla soltar un par de lágrimas y hacerla gritar varios insultos.

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-¿¡Quieres que mama vuelva a clavarte una espina de acacia en la boca?!-Buttercup gruño pero dejó de patalear.

-No quiero, ya suéltame-Blossom se apartó despacio atenta a que su hermana no se volviera a lanzar contra el chico pero Buttercup ya no tenía interés en él, quería largase a casa.

El sonido del metal estrellándose entre sí llego a sus oídos. Camino a través de los pasillos encaminándose al campo de entrenamiento, como esperaba ahí estaba él, practicando con una espada y adiestrando a una decena de discípulos, tomo asiento y esperó a que el chico terminará con su clase.

Buttercup hizo una mueca al recordar el día cuando fue citada al salón principal, donde su madre se encontraba esperando sentada en el trono, frente a ella esperaba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color oro a quién reconoció de inmediato y a un lado de su madre uno de los consejeros.

Cuando uno de los consejeros se encontraba ahí aquello no podía significar algo bueno ni malo, aquello significaba un cambio radical que dependiendo la situación podría ser para bien o para mal pero lo que le extrañaba era la presencia de Zagan y por supuesto la ausencia de su hermana en esa sala. ¿Por qué los citaron a ellos dos nada más?

La morena se acercó hasta ponerse a un lado del prometido de su hermana esperando que le explicaran para que era necesaria su presencia, la reina se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-Ante la complicada situación por la que el país está atravesando me eh visto obligada a tomar un par de decisiones para procurar el bienestar del reino, eh decidido cancelar el matrimonio de mi hija mayor contigo Zagan-Buttercup giró inmediatamente a mirar al muchacho, parecía que la noticia lo había golpeado bastante fuerte pues sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más de lo normal al igual que su boca-En su lugar te comprometerás con mi segunda hija-Ahora era Buttercup la que había quedado en estado de shock.

-No comprendo… ¿Podría darme una explicación mi señora?-

-El pueblo de Sheij fue atacado esta mañana y nos han sido enviadas un par de amenazas, quiero evitar la guerra a toda costa-Zagan bajó la cabeza meditando, Buttercup no podía adivinar que estaba pasando por la mente del chico, su rostro no transmitía ninguna emoción, tal vez Zagan no tendría el valor de oponerse a la reina pero ella sí.

-¡Me niego!-la mirada de la reina se clavó severa en su hija.

-No tienes el rango para negarte-

-¡No puedes ir pasando a Zagan de chica en chica como si fuera un juguete! Además, ¿sabes el daño que le provocarás a Blossom cuando lo sepa?-

-Ella obedecerá-

-¡No te pregunte si obedecería!-

-Blossom tiene que lidiar con cosas más importantes ahora, deberá hacerse cargo del nuevo reino con el hijo de Him-

-Envíame a mí-todas las miradas se posaron en ella-Yo no estoy comprometida y puedo hacerme cargo de la tarea.

-No tienes la capacidad para hacerlo, las habilidades de tu hermana difieren mucho de las tuyas, no estás hecha para gobernar Iliria-

-¿De qué habilidades hablas? Ambas tenemos la misma fuerza y la misma capacidad intelectual-

-Tú no sirves para provocar a los hombres-La sala quedo en completo silencio-la misión de Blossom es traer al mundo a un hijo del futuro rey de Iliria para asegurar el reino-Buttercup no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, miró al chico esperando que también objetara algo pero se mantenía inexpresivo, sus puños fuertemente apretados era lo único que lo delataban.

-Zagan, tú sigues siendo el mejor candidato a rey-las mirada se enfocaron en él, que inmediatamente respondió.

-No puedo hacerlo-los ojos del chico reflejaban sufrimiento genuino, a Buttercup se le comprimió el corazón, el amor de Zagan a su hermana era puro, a él no le importaba comprometerse con Blossom por el rango que obtendría, ella no quería verse envuelta en eso, a ella el matrimonio no le importaba, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que ella y Bubbles serían capaces de elegir a su persona, ella siempre había sabido que sería lanzada al hombre que su madre eligiera, así que había matado la ilusión de enamorarse desde que era muy pequeña-Lo siento mi señora, no puedo hacerlo-los ojos de la reina lo fulminaron, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Buttercup interrumpió.

-Elige a otro candidato, me casaré con él sin cuestionarte nada-Bellum miró a su hija durante algunos segundos para después sonreír-tráiganlo-el consejero salió a paso apresurado fuera del salón, Bellum camino hasta quedar frente al muchacho y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan tomado este camino-Zagan evitó el contacto visual-te pido que te alejes de ella, así las cosas serán más sencillas para ambos-con un leve asentimiento aseguró que obedecería-ya puedes irte-y mientras el muchacho abandonaba la sala otro ingresaba a ella, no le sorprendió verlo a él, el soldado favorito de su madre inmediatamente se hinco ante ellas.

-Levántate-él lo hizo-eres mi mejor soldado, estoy seguro que harás un trabajo maravilloso protegiendo a mi hija y al reino-a pesar de la confusión Butch asintió sin dudarlo-Bienvenido a la familia-y ahora si lo había captado, quedó libido al comprenderlo, y posó la mirada en Buttercup que lo miraba inexpresiva-Mi señora, yo no puedo aceptar comprometerme con su hija, carezco del rango y la educación para tomar ese lugar, además no creo que la princesa quiera…-

-Quiero-y con ello el destino de ambos se selló.

El sonido de las armas siendo colocadas en su lugar la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se levantó y jaló a Butch del uniforme.

-¿Qué quieres amazona?-Buttercuo frunció el ceño, él tenía un repertorio de apodos para ella, pero ese era el que más odiaba, la hacía sentir anormal.

-Hay un par de cosas que quiero saber y tal vez tú puedas ayudarme-

* * *

La Habían metido nuevamente en un extravagante vestido, esta vez color guinda y de nuevo había sido maquillada y peinando, se sentía incomoda y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para soportar las zapatillas, el corset la estaba matando pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse. La primera semana había sido difícil, pero parecía que comenzaba a adaptarse ya que los días comenzaban a volverse monótonos y sobre todo aburridos. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ningún integrante de la familia real y no estaba muy entusiasmada de hacerlo.

-Estás más distraída hoy-Blossom apartó la mirada de los pies de su compañero y lo miró, el chico rubio le sonrió, la primera vez que lo había visto pensó que se burlaban de ella, era un año más joven y no lo creía capaz de aportar gran cosa pero lo había subestimado, le había enseñado las bases del comercio del país y también un poco de la geografía sin embargo también era su maestro de baile-Vas a romperme el pie.

-Lo siento-ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había estado fracturando el pie a pisotones.

-Hoy vas a verlo ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-¿Nerviosa?-

-No-mintió, ¿Qué pasaría si él la reconocía?-Abasí dice que solo puedo verlo, no quiere que le hable, dice que no estoy lista y que podría arruinarlo pero que la reina está impaciente por verme.

-Alégrate, hay muchas doncellas que desearían estar en tu lugar, podría decirse que te has ganado la lotería-Blosson soltó una risa burlona y triste.

-¿Ganarme la lotería dices?-

-Sí-ella reprimió las ganas de llorar que la habían abordado de repente, si cualquier otra chica pudiera tomar su lugar se lo cedería, estaba actuando de manera infantil, era su deber como la primogénita. Se estaba guardando tantos sentimientos que la pobre chica poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo, la falta de información por parte de su familia, ni su madre ni sus hermanas se había molestado en escribirle.

Sintió como su cuerpo era jalado amablemente para dar una vuelta, un par de pasos más y el ensayo terminaría, ese desabrido baile sería lo que bailaría con Brick, según Boomer era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la boda, el baile tradicional era a sus ojos demasiado desabrido pero tenía que apegarse a lo que ellos querían.

-En cuanto dejes de tropezarte y pisarme cada vez que cambia el ritmo o el paso podemos considerar que esta listo-Ella asintió-…Seguramente crees que exagero por el comentario de la lotería pero no, tampoco lo digo porque le tenga mucho aprecio, al principio es muy cortante y desconfiado pero si logras cautivarlo serás feliz.

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Tarde o temprano alguien te dirá la verdad y entonces vas a entender lo que te digo-Boomer tomó un par de libros y le sonrió-Buena suerte-sin más alió de la habitación dejándola sola y llena de dudas.

* * *

Cerró los ojos soportando los jalones que le hacían al corset, trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía Abasi, de verdad que lo intentaba pero le resultaba mucho más importante mantener activa la respiración, además los golpes que ella le daba en la espalda para que se parara adecuadamente le estaba molestando mucho, sus "niñeras" acomodaban el vestido o retocaban el maquillaje y con todo eso puesto encima no podía sentirse más incómoda y falsa.

-La primera impresión es muy importante-

-Ya lo sé, lo has repetido todo el día-sintió un pequeño golpe en su boca y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la mujer.

-No debes responder de esa manera, es grosero-

-¿Puedo respirar?-respondió en tono retador a lo que Abasi le volvió a asestar un golpe en la boca.

-No vas a ganar nada con esa actitud niña, consigues más con miel que con hiel-

-Lo que yo quiero nadie me lo puede dar así que me comportaré como me plazca-

-Que pésimo día eligió la reina para conocerte, hoy amaneciste más terca y grosera que de costumbre-

-Ustedes tienen la culpa, alardeando de que no soy lo suficiente para él, ¿creen que él lo es para mí?-El lugar quedó en silencio, incluso sus "niñeras" la miraban con desaprobación.

-No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes-

Con eso quedó zanjada la conversación, la estancia en ese lugar se había vuelto un verdadero infierno desde que el medico la había revisado, el matrimonio se había aceptado creyendo que ella era virgen lo cual no era cierto y desde que esa información se corrió por los pasillos del castillo había recibido malos tratos y miradas llenas de desagrado, Abasí le comentó que iban a reemplazarla por alguna de sus hermanas pero se consideró que no habría diferencia, seguramente las hermanas restantes estarían igual de corrompidas, sintió gran alivio de que ellas no fueran a pasar por lo mismo que ella y al mismo tiempo estaba muy molesta, ellos no eran nadie para juzgarlas, sus hermanas pequeñas eran puras y ella callaría ese secreto.

-Compórtate por favor, solo hasta que esto termine, si lo haces bien te daré el día de mañana libre-Aquello era de lo más tentador, un día libre en el que podía escapar a la ciudad, esta vez con lo que había aprendido de Boomer y tomando prestado un vestido de alguna de las sirvientas no la descubrirían.

-Lo haré, pero no te quiero a ninguna dama de compañía, quiero el día para mí y solo para mí-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

La enorme puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a uno de los salones principales, caminó tan correctamente como le fue posible hacia las per personas frente a ella.

-Estoy muy horada de encontrarme frente a ustedes majestades-dijo e hizo la reverencia como Abasí le indicó. Blossom miró con curiosidad a cada uno de los individuos, el rey de inmediato le provocó desconfianza, la mirada roja que se cargaba no era buen augurio, en su país era de mala suerte, sentía como si debajo de la piel de ese hombre hubiera algo podrido en cambio la mujer a su lado poseía un rostro amable, le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que no era normal, su mirada celeste…era como si ella estuviera mirando a alguien que quisiera mucho lo cual era imposible, no se conocían. Dejó lo más difícil al final, dirigió su mirada con curiosidad hacia su nuevo prometido. Esta vez pudo verlo con detenimiento, tenía la piel increíblemente blanca, tanto que creía que debajo de las mangas del traje podrían apreciarse claramente las venas de su cuerpo, tenía complexión delgada pero podían apreciarse músculos trabajados debajo de las prendas, su cabello pelirrojo cobrizo era corto de atrás y lo suficientemente largo de enfrente para cubrir ligeramente sus ojos, sus pómulos eran afilados y tenía la nariz recta, si pudiera compararlo con algo tomaría de referencia a los elfos de increíble belleza de los que su madre les contaba cuando era niñas. Los orbes castaños se posaron en ella, Blossom bajo el rostro ligeramente temerosa, escucho los pasos del joven acercándose y comenzó a percibir el temblor de sus rodillas, se gritó a sí misma que se tranquilizara pero es que tenía tanto miedo de haberlo echado a perder antes si quiera de haber pasado por la boda, sintió como su mentón era levantado gentilmente por los dedos de Brick, la chica sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, él examinó su rostro meticulosamente, el ceño de Brick se frunció ligeramente y Blossom apartó su rostro mientras mordía su lengua como castigo al mostrarse avergonzada.

-Veamos…-la voz a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse, tan concentrada estaba en él que no se había percatado que la reina también se había levantado, esta dio una vuelta alrededor de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima-Eres muy bonita-ella se sonrojo por el alago, para que alguien de ese país le dijera algo como eso…

-No lo es-la voz masculina había roto la comodidad que ella había comenzado a sentir, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar defenderse, si abría la boca podría arruinarlo y adiós día libre.

-Brick…-

-Solo digo la verdad, no iguala a la belleza de nuestras mujeres, no la quiero-¿Qué?...¿que no la quería? ¿Acaso tenían opción a elegir? Miró a los padres, el hombre no mostraba desconcierto ni molestia, ese rostro no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, en cambio la mujer tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con desaprobación-Por más que me la impongan, esta mujer nunca llegara a ser mi esposa.

-¡Yo tampoco estoy feliz con tu físico y no me ha quedado más opción que aceptar esto!-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho llevó las manos a su boca _¡idiota!¡lo has arruinado!_ , Brick la fulminó pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Quién te está instruyendo?-la voz del patriarca se escuchó en el salón, ella sintió como si le arrojaran agua helada, ella guardó silencio, por su culpa regañarían a Abasi, no había contemplado que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, creyó que su comentario recaería solo en ella.

-Abasi es mi maestra-

-Retirate-Blossom bajo la mirada impotente a lo que pudiera pasarle a su instructora.

Esa tarde ni sus damas ni Abasi llegaron a asistirla, en cambio un trio de soldados irrumpió en la habitación con instrucciones de llevarla a los calabozos, eso último no era obra del rey ni de la reina, estaba segura. Se dejó arrastrar por ellos, no ganaba nada peleando y sabía que mantener en secreto su fuerza sería lo mejor, fue arrojada a aquel oscuro lugar sin ninguna delicadeza, como no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí decidió acomodarse para pasar la noche, recordó a su prometido y lo maldijo un par de veces, se había comportado como un niño caprichoso rechazado un dulce que no le gustaba. ¿De verdad tenía que casarse con un idiota como él? ¿Para eso había nacido?

* * *

 **Oh, Blossom se las esta viendo oscuras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta súper cortito pero si no publico algo ahora será dentro de seis meses XD**

* * *

Sus tripas gruñeron exigiendo comida, llevo las manos a su estómago, ese chico era un desgraciado, cada vez lo odiaba más, era de madrugada y era el segundo día, lo único que los soldados le había llevado había sido agua y estaba muriéndose de hambre, había planeado cumplir con su castigo pero si Brick pensaba matarla de inhalación iba a joderse porque ella no iba a dejarse matar por comida. Pateó la pesada puerta de metal llevándose de paso al soldado encargado de cuidarla y se largó de ahí directo a la cocina.

Sigilosamente escudriño cada uno de los cajones, al final había recolectado un par de hogazas de pan, un queso, un par de manzanas y unas cuantas uvas, le hubiera gustaba comer todo aquello en su cuarto pero prefirió hacerlo ahí mismo ante de peligro que alguien pudiera verla y regresarla al calabozo con el estómago vació, no soportaría semejante tortura nuevamente.

Su cena fue interrumpida cuando escucho las pisadas acercándose a la concina junto con algunos murmullos, se llevó todo lo que pudo a la boca y llenó sus puños con cuanta comida le cupo en las palmas para después esconderse en uno de los rincones, escucho la puerta abrirse con cuidado y un par de pies atravesando el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el reino entonces? Si no cumples con el trato explotará la guerra-

-Mi país no es el que está en desventaja- La felicidad de sentir comida en el estómago se esfumó para dar lugar a la preocupación.

-Aunque no te importe la población del otro país muchos de los nuestros morirán, eh oído cosas sobre la reina de Cherezade, ella no es normal, mucho menos lo son sus hijas, además la población de aquel lugar tiene la ventaja de que las mujeres pueden hacer magia, en este país los únicos especiales son tú y tu padre-

-Si explota la guerra entonces ya sabrán a quienes deberán matar en primer lugar-En la mente de Blossom apareció de inmediato una imagen de su familia, su madre y sus hermanas, se refería a ellas.

La puerta se cerró y las uvas que había mantenido atrapadas en sus palmas se desperdigaron en el suelo, sabía que el proceso de aceptación entre ambos sería complicado y que seguramente sentirían animadversión el uno por el otro pero aquella declaración la había hecho recordar su tambaleante situación. Esa noche había descubierto que el príncipe no era un casi adulto mimado y testarudo, la seguridad en sus ojos al haber dicho las palabras matar le hizo encender las alarmas, debía acelerar las cosas si quería a salvo a su familia sin importar que su cuerpo fuera usado para alguna actividad denigrante, si eso aseguraba que ellas estuvieran bien Blossom se daba por bien servida pero si aquello no funcionaba entonces ella lo mataría al él primero.

Salió del pequeño agujero donde había estado escondida y caminó a través de los pasillos, quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y sabía cómo hacerlo pero el simple hecho de imaginar engendrar hijos con él le provocaba nauseas, además de que no estaba segura del todo que fuera a funcionar, si ella cumplía y quedaba embarazada ¿en verdad él respetaría a su pueblo? No confiaba y pensar en el sufrimiento de aquel crio a nacer en una familia rota donde sus padres se odiaban la hacían sentir miserable, ella no quería ver un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos chocolate llorando porque su madre lo mirara con rencor al ver reflejado el rostro de su padre en él, Brick probablemente ni siquiera lo miraría.

Un sonido aparatoso llego a sus oídos, era como cristal quebrandose pero había sonado un poco lejano, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a la entrada del palacio, atravesando el jardín se veían varias siluetas sosteniendo antorchas ¿una rebelión? No sabía que el país tenía problemas políticos, escucho pasos apresurados, no había visto de donde habían salido pero un montón de sirvientes corrían hacia la entrada del palacio, una de sus nanas la tomo del brazo.

-princesa es peligroso-

-¿Qué ocurre? Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo-

-Déjeme llevarla a su habitación, ahí estará a salvo-camino unos cuantos pasos sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, parecía que el alboroto había aumentado, se escuchaban voces tanto masculinas como femeninas gritando protestas.

-Pero…-el horrible grito de una mujer llego a sus oídos, un grito tras otro como si estuvieran torturandola, detuvo su paso y se zafó del agarré de la chica para salir corriendo hacia la salida, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero aquellos gritos le habían provocado escalofríos, quería ayudarla pero no pudo si quiera atravesar el jardín, una mano firme la había detenido-¡suéltame!

-Es peligroso aquí, regresa dentro-la voz amable de Bommer era demasiado seria en ese momento.

-¿Acaso no escuchas? Están matando a esa mujer-

-Tu seguridad es más importante que la de cualquier mujer aquí, ¡Nat! sácala de aquí, y ustedes quédense con ella-ordeno a un grupo de mucamas-no permitan que salga por ningún motivo-Blossom dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar volando unos 4 metros a una persona normal pero el hombre a su lado no se movió, giró la cabeza para dar con ojos color magenta, el mismo soldado que la había detenido en el vergonzoso evento de los diamantes ahora estaba reteniéndola, volvió la vista al otro lado y mientras era arrastrada pudo identificar a la reina y al rey dándole la espalda, frente al patriarca estaba su hijo arrodillado con la frente pegada al piso. Todo era confuso, lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos no tenía sentido.

* * *

Bubbles volvió a inclinarse hacia el escritorio y casi de inmediato volvió la vista al libro de donde había obtenido el hechizo, los pétalos antes de un color rojo vibrante había tornado a un azul muy fuerte.

-¿Qué significa?-la voz de su madre era seria o por lo menos así era como quería mantenerla pero Bubbles podía notar tintes de tristeza en ella.

-Este color significa tristeza y soledad-

-¿Cuando el capullo floreció tenía el mismo color?-

-No, los pétalos eran rojos, el rojo significa optimismo y valentía, cuando le dijiste que habías cancelado su matrimonio con Zagan cambio a rosa, el color del sacrificio y la sensibilidad-

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con el color azul?-

-Unos días después de cuando la entregaste en la frontera, desde ese día no ha habido variaciones-

-Por lo que veo el trato que le están dando no es lo que Keane me había prometido-

-¿Qué vas a hacer mamá? A este paso morirá de tristeza-

La reina apretó los labios, su niña estaba sufriendo y no podía estar ahí para ella, a ella le hubiera encantado mantenerlas con ella, dulces y a salvo pero ese futuro no había podido ser.

-Voy a traerla de vuelta-Bubbles giró a ver a su madre sorprendida.

-¿cancelaras el matrimonio?-

-No, voy a traerla de vuelta unos días quiero ver el trato que le da el hijo de Keane a tu hermana, dependiendo lo que vea tomare una decisión-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Abasi ingresó a su habitación, le pidió a las mujeres dejarlas solas y Blossom pensó que ella le hablaría de lo que había ocurrido pero en lugar de eso…

-Ya hay fecha para el día de tu boda-

-¿Qué?-

-No hay necesidad de repetirlo, estoy segura de que me entendiste perfectamente-

-Pero dijiste que aun no estaba lista-su tutora suspiró

-Ayer se determinó que ya era tiempo-

-No entiendo nada-respondió frustrada-¿Quiénes lo decidieron?

-los reyes por supuesto-

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso ayer?-

-Lo que paso ayer no tiene nada que ver contigo, no debes inmiscuirte en eso niña, no hagas tu estancia aquí mas complicada-

Blossom reprimió las ganas de preguntar, no quería volver a provocarle problemas.

-¿Cuándo?-

-mañana-Blossom guardó silencio y asintió, a eso había venido así que no había razón para alterarse además de esa forma tendría mucho mas contacto con él, eso facilitaría enormemente el traer un heredero.

* * *

Empolvaron su piel mas de lo normal, su cabello había sido recogido y el maquillaje le pareció mucho mas pesado de lo normal.

-Eres un poco diferente a nosotros, trataré de el maquillaje te haga parecer una mujer de este país , si no lo hacemos así el pueblo comenzara a juzgarte-

-Igual lo harán-

Esta vez le colocaron un vestido blanco, igual de pomposo que todos los demás pero este parecía mucho más caro, la tela era suave y la parte superior estaba adornado con perlas y otras piedrecillas que no conocía, de nueva cuenta había sido cubierta con azúcar esperando que aquella noche se concretara algo.

El lugar de la boda era una construcción extraña con esculturas de diversas criaturas, había vitrales con grabados, mayormente ángeles, honestamente no le gustaba, a sus ojos lucia tétrico al igual que el lugar donde vivía.

Abasi le arregló el velo y ella camino hacia donde se encontraría Brick, su familia no estaría presente, de hecho ellos tenían prohibida la entrada, una princesa extrajera debía dejar todo su país atrás para poder convertirse en la reina de Iliría.

Si su padre siguiera vivo, en este momento ella estaría tomando su brazo, estaría permitiéndole dirigirla para que entregarla, su amado de ojos dorados estaría esperándola sonriéndole dulcemente.

Su padre estaba muerto y Zagan ya no era suyo, mientras más rápido dejara ir aquellas fantasías menos doloroso sería.

El trayecto hacia el altar había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, los invitados la miraban con curiosidad y susurraban, algunos otros la miraban como si fuera un bicho, entre ellos una chica que parecía de su edad, de cabello pelirrojo esponjoso, piel clara cubierta de una capa de pecas, si las miradas mataran estaba segura de que estaría muerta, era la primera vez que se veían y la misteriosa joven parecía querer apuñalarla. Una enemiga más ¿Qué más daba? No era monedita de oro.

Subió los escalones y se atrevió a mirarlo, quería saber si sus ojos podrían revelarle lo que sentía, Brick parecía sereno, llevaba el cabello arreglado hacia atrás y estaba usando un traje blanco, sus ojos cafés la estudiaron por breves segundos y casi de inmediato dejaron de hacerlo. Blossom no veía la misma energía que emanaba de él la primera vez que lo vio, además de que bajo sus ojos había tenues manchas oscuras. Observó los labios masculinos moviéndose pero ignoró lo que decía, continuó estudiándolo, este hombre sería su compañero eterno, el mismo que había hablado de matar a su familia en primer lugar si explotaba la guerra, si no recordaba mal hace no más de tres días que había dicho que nunca se comprometería con ella pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y ella quería saber que habían hechos sus padres para convencerlo. El discurso de Brick había terminado y ella no había prestado atención, eran palabras falsas que no iban a ocurrir así que no quería escucharlas. Ahora era su turno de recitar los votos que le habían enseñado.

-Hoy, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente. Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida-Palabras vacías recitadas de manera autómata.

Sintió la palma de Brick acunando su mejilla, su dedo pulgar se había deslizado retirando una lágrima que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado escapar, las palabras que había recitado le habían hecho recordar por un momento ojos cálidos y del color del sol. Sintió lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. _¡No llores! ¡No llores! Debes ser fuerte._

Los labios de su ahora esposo dejaron un beso en la mejilla y después un susurro que le recordó la pesadilla en la que se encontraba _"Si lloras voy a hacer que te arrepientas"_ esa fachada de dulzura era lo que los presentes querían ver y lo que seguramente le habían ordenado hacer, Blossom apretó los dientes y contuvo el llanto, permitió que el joven levantara su mentón, ella cerró los ojos recordando el rostro amable y dulce de Zagan, sintió los cálidos labios de Brick sobre los suyos, no había mariposas, no había emociones, no había nada y eso estaba bien.

En Cherezade los pétalos de la flor conectada a su alma tomaban un tono celeste. Miedo y tristeza.

* * *

 **ALSM: Hola, espero hacerlo gracias.**

 **VYTA2000: ...¿? no entendí**

 **Airi: Para ser honesta a mi me gustaría desarrollar la historia con más rapidez pero por desgracias no tengo el tiempo y con respecto a lo de su situación...sin palabras jaja XD soy una desgraciada, estoy segura de que ya te diste cuenta en "creando destinos" y no se lo voy a poner fácil en esta historia tampoco.**

 **Domina Mortem: Jajaja si, en esa parte fue demasiado impulsiva pero normalmente no es así. Ah por cierto con lo de marcarla...ummm aún no decido si será pervertido o no. Tienes razón, Sarah es una maldita pero si ama a sus hijas. Si sigo escribiendo dejare espoilers así que mejor aquí lo dejo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummmm sin comentarios.**

* * *

El pelirrojo miró a la chica a su lado, Blossom observaba sus alrededores con aire somnoliento, se notaba realmente agotada y pese a eso ella actuaba perfectamente a como le habían ordenado, durante toda la noche había dedicado sonrisas amables y hecho pequeñas reverencias a cada persona cada vez que él la presentaba con alguien, incluso se había comportado impolutamente ante las jóvenes que la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas detrás de su emplumados abanicos.

-Le agradezco mucho que nos haya acompañado en nuestra boda señor Bass-Brick inclino ligeramente la cabeza-Con permiso.

Presionó ligeramente el agarre a la mano de la pelirroja y la llevo consigo, mientras atravesaban el salón, se percató de las miradas curiosas sobre ellos, esa noche ambos compartirían la cama y todos los presentes esperaban que su sangre se mezclara, empresarios y altos funcionarios que llenaban el salón esperaban pacientemente a que la fusión de ambos países facilitaría la expropiación de tierras. Cherezade era un lugar cálido que producía un sin fin de bienes, tanto piedras hermosas como alimentos pero la gente del país respetaba la naturaleza y tomaba solo lo necesario, sin embargo los buitres de Iliria querían explotar toda esa riqueza. Este país era más frío y no generaba tanto, había crecido a base de guerras y robos. Habría sido mucho más fácil apropiarse del país por medio de la guerra y así había sido planeado desde un principio pero su madre había abogado mucho por mantener la paz y su padre nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a su esposa. Pese a lo mucho que el rey deseaba apoderarse de esas tierras y destruir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jonathan Utonio decidió desistir y hacer las cosas como ella quisiera.

El pelirrojo abrió la enorme puerta de caoba y permitió que la chica ingresara, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro cerró y aseguró la puerta.

Brick expandió sus fosas nasales y aspiro profundamente, últimamente el olor a fresa de la mujer a su lado había estado fluctuando constantemente y este día era de esperarse lo mismo, había tintes ácidos predominando y unos cuantos toques de amargor. Estaba triste.

La fragancia que el cuerpo femenino despedía en ese momento no se parecía en nada a lo que había percibido la primera vez, mientras se paseaba entre la calles casi desiertas gracias a la lluvia un ligero rastro del aroma había detenido su búsqueda, la estela de aroma era bastante débil, era un olor poco común entre la población femenina así que había llamado su atención, conforme los segundos transcurrían la fragancia se hacía más débil y eso provocó que su estómago se encogiera de miedo, algo dentro de él lo hizo moverse hacia el lugar en contra de su voluntad, a pesar de que el aroma casi había desaparecido para él había sido tan fácil encontrarla como si viera un hilo que se iba engrosado conforme se acercaba a la portadora.

Fresa con un dulzor muy agradable y sobretodo estimulante fue lo que encontró cuando la tuvo a unos diez metros, mientras la joven miraba con ojos brillantes a través de los cristales de la tienda él disfrutaba el vigorizante aroma que la fémina despedía, todo se había arruinado cuando el dueño había aparecido, el miedo que el vendedor le causaba a la pobre muchacha bloqueaba el dulzor que su piel emanaba.

Cuando el cabello de la chica se soltó por el empujón que le habían dado se liberaron ondas potentes que habían golpeado fuertemente su nariz y lo habían dejado ligeramente atontado. La interrupción del soldado y la actitud prepotente del comerciante lo devolvieron a la realidad, enfureció al ver como la chica era puesta contra el piso lleno de lodo, apresuró el paso para quitarle al soldado de encima y abogar por ella, cuando la ayudo a ponerse de pie lucia asustada y nerviosa, eso le trajo recuerdos que le hicieron sentir simpatía por ella. La ayudó sabiendo de antemano los problemas que podía causarle aquello pero había considerado sus habilidades lo suficientemente buenas para escapar, se había confiado.

El aroma de la misteriosa dama que le pedía que la soltara había hecho que olvidara la noción del tiempo y que olvidara la razón por la cuál se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, no le gustó en absoluto, había alguien indefenso esperando su regreso y el aroma de la chica le había hecho ignorarlo por un pequeño lapso. La soltó y se fue de ahí pensando en lo idiota que era, sin embargo cuando dobló la esquina ya había una línea de soldados contándole el paso.

-Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo al palacio y el permiso de usar la fuerza si se resiste-El sonrió arrogante y hechó a correr creando toda una persecución que terminó cuando los soldados de ojos rosas lo capturaron, los maldijo tanto a ellos como a su raza, eran unos fenómenos de fuerza sobrehumana que deberían estar besando sus zapatos y en su lugar estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo al palacio, no era el más adecuado para hablar de fenómenos, el era mucho más exótico que ellos pero eso era un secreto que pocos sabían y que era guardado celosamente para evitar que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de su "pequeño problema".

Los recuerdos de Brick cesaron cuando notó a la chica acercándose a él, sintió la pequeña mano de Blossom tomar la suya pero inmediatamente el se apartó del tacto, desde que había percibido el aroma en el palacio lo dedujo con facilidad, ella era la primogénita del otro reino. Desde que se había dado cuenta del origen de la chica la aberración nació.

Blossom lo miro confundida, su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza y sentía un frio constante en su columna, insegura volvió a acercarse a él alzando ambos brazos para llegar al primer botón del saco y desabrocharlo, pasó al segundo e hizo lo mismo que con el primero y cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el tercero las manos del chico la detuvieron, tomo sus muñecas y las alejó de él. El mensaje era transparente pero le habían dado indicaciones de lo que debía hacer aquella noche. La pelirroja volvió a acercarse en contra de su voluntad, cumpliría con su responsabilidad antes de que fuera reemplazada por alguna de sus hermana, no permitiría que ellas cargaran con algo así.

Esta vez lo hizo con mucha cautela, se puso de puntas para acercar sus labios a su cuello, necesitaba tentarlo, la altura del chico lo dificultaba pero logró dejar un par de besos antes de ser tomada de los hombros y alejada con fuerza. Los ojos chocolate la fulminaron, ya no parecía sereno, su ceño se había fruncido y su mandíbula estaba demasiado tensa. Ella caminó un paso para volver a alcanzarlo.

-¿Acaso no entiendes el mensaje?-Blossom sintió como si le lanzaran agua fría, miro hacia el piso y aceptó la derrota.

-Si, entiendo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas comportándote como una prostituta urgida?-ella amplio los ojos ligeramente, esas palabras crudas la habían hecho sentir indignada, "se consigue mas con miel que con hiel" le recordó su mente cuando el impulso de abrir la boca para discutir, pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar.

-Pero…nosotros tenemos que…-las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rojo.

-Tenemos que…¿follar?-completo él con sorna-No, no te lo dejare tan fácil. Necesitas un bebé ¿verdad? Pretendes asegurarte un lugar con eso-Ella se quedó absorta mirándolo, nada se le ocurría para defenderse-No va a pasar-Brick desabrocho el ultimo botón del saco y se aflojó el cuello, después se acercó al librero frente a él.

-El propósito de esta boda es eso, tu y yo debemos hacerlo-Blossom miró al joven, este caminaba lentamente, observando el lomo de cada libro mientras ella esperaba una respuesta, un momento después él se detuvo a examinar con más cuidado el título de los libros, escuchó como él aspiraba profundamente y después soltaba el aire, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse.

-Hueles a otro hombre-ella amplió los ojos incrédula.

-¿Estas...acusándome de adulterio?-su sangre empezó a hervir, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo la veía como una ramera en ese lugar?!

-Tienes su aroma impregnado en la piel… ¿Cuántas veces estuviste con él antes de llegar aquí?-a Blossom se le heló la sangre, no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, ¿Cómo podría él saber algo así?, había estado con Zagan la noche antes de ser entregada y habían hecho el amor tantas veces como les fue posible pero él no podría saber eso, trago saliva con nerviosismo, él tenía q estar fanfarroneando.

-Yo no he estado con nadie-Brick dejó de examinar los libros y clavó su mirada en ella, y si ya antes la aborrecía ahora su grado de animadversión no tenía límite, su madre se había equivocado con ella, la mujer frente a él no era de fiar. Su cuerpo la delataba, tanto su aroma como sus gestos, esa chica tenía intereses, por una parte la comprendía pero por otro lado el hecho de que ella pudiera entregarse tan fácilmente a él le molestaba demasiado, ¿se entregaría así de fácil a cualquier otro? Si ese era el caso, no la quería cerca.

-El medico que te examino me dijo tu condición, normalmente aquello sería interpretado como una traición-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué accediste?-

-Me obligaron-

-¿Por qué tus padres lo aceptaron? ¿Por qué se aferran tanto a esto?-

-Si mi padre pudiera te habría matado en cuanto pisaras territorio de este país pero mi madre te quiere-

-No entiendo ¿Por qué quería matarme? Nunca le he hecho nada y tu madre no tiene razones para quererme, ni siquiera me conoce-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre?-la voz de Brick sonaba rencorosa, Blossom miró al muchacho llena de confusión-ella tiene todas las respuesta a esas preguntas-la pelirroja miró el piso meditando un poco, su madre nunca les decía nada-regresando a lo nuestro, ya no tienes la virginidad que debías entregarme a mí, entonces yo no tengo porque entregarte la mía-¿él era virgen? Blossom no lo creía, Brick arrugó la nariz -El aroma de él esta tan impregnado entre tus piernas que me repugna-la chica sintió la fuerte necesidad de oler uno de sus brazos para saber si había algún rastro del aroma de Zagan pero le avergonzaba hacerlo.

-Lo siento, yo ya había estado comprometida y lo amaba…creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a él así que no quise guardarme para nadie más-

Brick ignoró la disculpa y la explicación, volvió a su búsqueda en la mini biblioteca. Mientras eso ocurría un montón de preguntas asaltaban la mente de la chica y entre esas preguntas surgió la fase que Boomer había soltado en la cocina, "los únicos especiales en este país son tú y tu padre" examinó con interés el cuerpo de Brick, a simple vista no encontraba ninguna anormalidad, parecía un humano pero si él no lo hubiera mencionado tampoco se habría dado cuenta de su habilidad olfativa, ¿podría ser un humando con mayor sensibilidad olfativa nada más?

-¿Qué eres?-

Observó al chico tomar un pequeño libro negro, lo abrió lo ojeó con lentitud para asegurarse de que era ese el que buscaba, cuando estuvo satisfecho lo cerró y después la miró a ella.

-Soy un humano…tan normal como tú-había un toque casi imperceptible de ironía en la respuesta pero ella logró entenderlo, él había estado al tanto de su fuerza todo el tiempo y si así eran las cosas él también tenía más habilidades que ella necesitaba conocer-Tienes prohibido salir de la habitación hasta mañana.

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba conectada a otras más pequeñas, un baño, una pequeña sala de té y un cuarto de lectura, Brick se encerró en el último. Blossom acercó el dorso de su mano a su nariz pero no logró captar nada más que el aroma del perfume que le habían rociado esa mañana. Miró el cuarto de baño tentadoramente, después de todo lo que le había dicho quería bañarse, las palabras de Brick la habían hecho sentir muy incómoda,pero para tomar un baño tenía que pedirle a alguna sirvienta que trajera el agua y pese a que odiaba seguir órdenes obedecería, no saldría de la habitación, tenían que hacer pensar a todos los presentes que ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo.

Se metió en la sala de té y al igual que Brick se encerró dentro. La enorme cama de la habitación principal quedó intacta.

* * *

El rostro impávido de Butch no le decía nada.

-Estabas con él antes de que sucediera, fuiste la última persona que lo vio-Butch soltó un suspiro cansado-por favor, tienes que decirme que ocurrió

-Tengo prohibido hablar sobre eso-

-Soy su hija, ¿no crees que merezco saberlo?-

-Ya hemos tenido esta plática antes, siempre terminamos mal-

-¿¡Por que no quieres decirme?!-

-Son órdenes-

-Tu no sigues órdenes-él sonrió, lo conocía bastante bien.

-Las sigo cuando implican algo que me importa-

-¿Qué te ofreció mi madre?-Butch se levantó del pasto y se sacudió la ropa.

-Si quieres respuestas ve con ella-

Adiós paciencia, Buttercup se levantó y lo jaló del cuello de su uniforme.

-¡Te ordeno que me digas inmediatamente lo que le pasó!-

Ya está, se había hartado de los berrinches, frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la misma expresión de furia que ella le lanzaba, se soltó del agarre de la chica sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Soy tu prometido, tengo tanto rango o más que tú ahora, desde que aceptaste el matrimonio perdiste la ventaja de darme ordenes-Buttercup apretó los puños y Butch sonrió-debiste haberte quedado con el sumiso prometido de Blossom.

Debía controlarse, si lo golpeaba con más fuerza de la necesaria lo mataría, aunque tal vez aquello no fuera tan malo. Resguardo su ira y dejó al joven soldado solo, de verdad había ocasiones en las que se arrepentía de haber soltado a Zagan.

Mientras unas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos producto de ira se preguntó si ellos no terminarían matándose en ese matrimonio, se pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura. No terminaba de comprender porque le negaban esa información, ella no podía quedarse tranquila y consideraba una falta de respeto a la memoria de su padre que no se dijera la verdad.

No importaba como. Ella lo averiguaría costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Chicas gracias x los reviews, lamento no poder responderlos, prometo que la próxima si lo haré.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, nuevo capítulo ¡yei! No tienen idea de cuanto estuve peleando con este capítulo, desde que lo empecé fue complicado, lo peor de todo fue cuando creí haber perdido el archivo, joder casi me azoto contra la pared. Espero les guste, por cierto una disculpa a la chica que me preguntó cuando actualizaría por PM, no lo había visto, no sé porque no me llegó la notificación al correo. Tal vez este capítulo resuelva algunas dudas o tal vez voy a dejarlas más confundidas. Espero que sea lo segundo, me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso.**

* * *

No había sido una buena noche, cada vez que trataba conciliar el sueño recordaba, recordaba con extrema precisión como en la piel blanca quedaban selladas las marcas de cada latigazo asestado, pero no se habían detenido con eso, la habían golpeado hasta que la piel se abrió derramando el líquido rojo, cerró los ojos descorazonado, tenía que aceptarlo y comenzar a hacerse a la idea, muy probablemente estaba muerta, desde el día que la habían atrapado no podía oler su esencia, sabía que su padre había cumplido su palabra y la había dejado viva tirada en medio de toda esa gente, la escucho impotente pidiendo ayuda en agonía pero a pesar de estar agonizando nadie la ayudaría, sin poder siquiera dedicarle una última mirada volvió al palacio. No sabía el estado de su doncella después de haber sido sometida a tanta tortura y temía saberlo. Ahora lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el deseo de huir del lugar que alguna vez había sido su hogar, huir y encontrar a la dama a la que quería confiarle su vida. El trato que había hecho con su padre había sido contraer matrimonio con la hija de Cherezade y había cumplido pero ahora tanto el cómo su madre esperaban más y él no quería hacerlo, Blossom al igual que él tenía su historia y si ella seguía enamorada de su antiguo compañero…eso solo le infundía más inseguridad. Miró el pequeño libro negro que había tomado, en él había una descripción de su especie, historias de sus ancestros plasmadas en papel para poder comprenderse a sí mismo y facilitar su vida pero no eran suficientes, porque a pesar de que en esos relatos se describían sus fortalezas y debilidades no habían terminado de averiguar lo que en realidad eran, el origen de su especie era un misterio. Ese libro era un peligro en las manos equivocadas y ahora que la pelirroja había mostrado interés en él haría lo posible para evitar que ella se enterara de su secreto. Guardo el libro en un cajón para evitarse riesgos.

Movió la quijada un par de veces, sus colmillos peligrosos y afilados pugnaban por salir, era algo normal que ocurriera, lo que no era normal era que le costará tanto trabajo retraerlos, empeoraba cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca, debía controlarse si no quería provocar una desgracia.

Siendo honesto, estaba cansado de ser lo que era, su mente y cuerpo eran sometidos a una constante batalla de sentimientos e instintitos entre la esencia de ambas criaturas en un solo cuerpo, siempre disputando por mantener el control. A pesar de que el monstruo en su interior carecía de conciencia los instintos salían frecuentemente sin poder controlarlos, había tenido ya un par de posesiones, en esos momentos se había sentido como si hubiera sido tragado por la obscuridad o como si se hubiera hundido en un fango negro y pegajoso para después perder cualquier rastro de conciencia, como quedarse dormido o morir. En esas dos ocasiones había provocado un montón de destrozos al palacio además de algunos decesos, su padre se había encargado de retenerlo para que las cosas no llegaran a más. Sentía que estaba condenado a una maldición heredada.

Cuando terminó de alistarse se quedó mirando por unos segundos la habitación donde ella se había encerrado, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. No, simplemente había dicho le verdad y aquello era una lástima. Su aroma en verdad le gustaba y este era opacado por el del otro hombre, con el paso de los días este iría menguando hasta desaparecer pero eso no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar sobre ella.

Salió de la habitación, necesitaba aire, necesitaba sacar de su nariz todos aquellos aromas dulces y deliciosos que despedían las hembras que trabajaban en el palacio, a veces sentía como si fuera a enloquecer, había esencias tan dulces como la miel hasta cítricas como el limón o la naranja, también había aromas florales y la mezcla de todos ellos lo aturdían. Lo excitaban y lo ponían de mal humor. Lo que vivía dentro de él quería probarlas a todas, solo probarlas, eso facilitaría la búsqueda de la mujer adecuada, el apareamiento se concluía solo con su pareja. Había intentado brincarse aquella regla y llegar más lejos pero el simple hecho de imaginar cruzar la línea provocó que la mujer con olor a manzana que estaba con él en ese momento tomara un aroma pútrido que le provocó un asco inmenso. Había captado perfectamente el mensaje de la criatura que dormitaba en él, nunca volvió a intentarlo.

Se internaría en el bosque un rato, en ese lugar el olor a árboles, musgo, agua y tierra mojada embotaban su sentido del olfato calmando todo dentro de él y de esa forma podría volver a recordar tranquilamente a la chica que le habían arrebatado.

* * *

-Señora, la encontré-Abasi se asomó a la habitación donde encontró a la chica durmiendo de lado sobre su vestido de novia, al parecer la chica lo había usado como tapete para evitar el frió contacto con el piso o tal vez para que este fuera más cómodo.

-¡¿Acaso la reina de Cherezade no pudo enviarme a una princesa menos campestre que esta?! ¡Despierta niña!-Blossom pegó un brincó e inmediatamente se contrajo, le dolía todo el cuerpo-¿Acaso no sabes para que son las camas? Tienes una especialmente grande afuera de esta habitación, mira que usar un vestido tan precioso de esta forma.

Blossom estaba somnolienta, aceptó la ayuda de sus cuidadoras e ignoró los regaños de la mujer.

-Báñenla y prepárenla, debe llegar a tiempo al desayuno-

-¿Dónde está Brick?-si ella era regañada por dormir en otra habitación él también debía ser reprendido.

-El joven Brick ha salido a cabalgar como es su costumbre antes de tomar el desayuno y tu señorita has hecho exactamente lo que te dije que no hicieras, ¿Cómo terminaste durmiendo en esa habitación y no con él?-

-Pero él tampoco ha dormido en la cama-Cuando Blossom miró la cama destendida en uno de los extremos gruño, ese desgraciado había dormido en un lugar acolchonado y caliente mientras ella había pasado la noche en el piso, al parecer durante algún momento de la noche el chico había salido del pequeño cuarto para dormir plácidamente en la cama, si lo pensaba bien ella había sido una tonta por haberlo imitado pero por otro lado ella quería evitar cualquier contacto con él, desde que le había dicho sobre el aroma impregnado en su cuerpo no había podido dejar de sentir incomodidad.

Las mujeres la desvistieron y la metieron en la bañera, esta vez permitió que le embarraran cuanto menjurje quisieran, tal vez con eso el aroma que para Brick era molesto se disiparía.

-Abasi, hice lo que pediste que hiciera, él me odia-Blossom miró como ella se levantaba del asiento donde se cercioraba de que las damas hicieran correctamente su trabajo, las apartó y tomo un balde.

-Levántate-la chica obedeció y la mujer le hecho un balde completo de agua para enjuagarla-él no te odia.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Lo que el príncipe odia es que lo hayan obligado a casarse contigo-

-¡Es lo mismo!-objetó ella temblando de frío, dos de las mujeres se acercaron con toallas listas.

-Tienes que hacer que él se encariñe contigo-

-Pero él no me deja si quiera tocarlo-

-No necesitas tocarlo para crear un lazo, debes hacer que él confíe en ti, eso implica nada de mentiras-después de eso ella no hablo, hablar con ellas estaba de más, no lo entenderían y no quería contarles lo que ella y Brick habían discutido la noche anterior-Me pregunto qué hiciste ayer para tener esa cara de congoja-la chica se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Creo que fui demasiado rápido-

-No te preocupes, eso era lo que ordené que hicieras después de todo-

-No podré mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que hice-Abasi rió mientras miraba a Blossom cubrirse la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, realmente no eran sus acciones lo que la avergonzaba, la noche anterior le había confesado a Brick que había estado con Zagan. Eso podría ser una futura arma perfecta para el chico.

-No te martirices niña, demostrar lo que deseas con seguridad agiliza siempre el proceso y no a todos los hombres les gustan las chicas menudas, eh notado que las curvas extravagantes que te cargas aquí-la mujer le sujeto de las caderas haciendo que ella soltara un gritito-llaman la atención de la servidumbre masculina-la pelirroja la miró con incredulidad-eh atrapado a un par de jóvenes mirándote-la joven sintió que de alguna manera la mandamás de sus nanas trataba de animarla así que sin que ella pudiera evitarlo le regaló una tenue sonrisa, a pesar de que lo más probable era que le estaba mintiendo con respecto a los chicos.

Como sea, aquella sonrisita que le había dedicado no había detenido el martirió posterior, como era ya costumbre la metieron en uno de los vestidos que tanto detestaba, cuando terminaban de arreglarla y se miraba al espejo su imagen le recordaba a un pan redondo, relleno con demasiada crema, esa ropa no le favorecía en absoluto, se sentía como una vaca, además la cabeza le dolía producto de la fuerza con la que le habían amarrado el cabello. Un chongo alto.

Cuando la bajaron al enorme comedor se encontró con la presencia de varias caras desconocidas, algunas las recordaba de la noche anterior como por ejemplo la pelirroja de cabello esponjoso, que en cuanto la vio, su cara que en realidad era bastante bonita provocara ganas de alejarse corriendo. Sintió todos los pares de ojos sobre ella, Blossom hizo una reverencia y se integró a la mesa en silencio, miró disimuladamente a los que estaban a su alrededor buscando la cara de Brick pero ni él ni el rey se encontraban ahí.

* * *

Ingresó en la sala de reuniones, su padre estaba en el otro extremo mirando hacia el jardín, se acercó a él y miró con curiosidad lo que su padre miraba, su madre estaba ahí, paseándose en el jardín, el rostro de la mujer ya no mostraba la sonrisa que el recordaba y no hacía mucho tiempo que eso había cambiado. Brick sintió lástima por su padre y sabía que no quería terminar como él así que necesitaba saber lo que el rey tenía planeado para él y para la princesa de Cherezade.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga con ella?-

-Se te explicó a detalle la situación ¿Tengo que repetirlo?-

-La amistad de nuestros países debe sellarse con un matrimonio, lo entendí perfectamente ¿y cómo se supone que eso va a funcionar?-

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-Padre, tu sabes mejor que nadie que ella y yo no podemos engendrar y eso es exactamente lo que todos esperan allá afuera, además cuando encuentre a mi pareja ¿que se supone que voy a hacer? No voy a darle mayor importancia a la hija de Cherezade que a la persona destinada a mí-

-Puedes marcarla, eso ahorraría muchos problemas-

-¡¿Para quién?! ¡Solo para ti y para mi madre!-

-Hace unos días estabas dispuesto a marcar a una prostituta y huir con ella ¿Qué te detiene para marcar a esta joven de alta alcurnia?-Brick apretó la mandíbula, su padre no tenía idea de lo que era en verdad esa mujer, él no podía estar más equivocado respecto a ella, normalmente solía controlar bien sus emociones, sabía que cuando se molestaba podía decir cosas inapropiadas que podrían causarle más problemas pero Him estaba cruzando la línea.

-La misma razón por la que mataste a su padre-no había querido sacar el tema pero quería recalcarle a su padre que no eran humanos y que debían pisar el terreno con cuidado, a su padre el comentario no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, su progenitor estaba siendo egoísta al no tomar en cuenta todo lo que su especie tenía que sacrificar por una mujer-no quiero llegar al límite como lo hiciste tú, entiendo que estás desesperado por madre pero no es justo que me arrastres a mi tumba con tal de conseguir lo que quieres-El rey miró a su hijo en silencio por unos segundos y después asintió.

-Te daré a elegir dos opciones, puedes marcar a la heredera de Cherezade y engendrarlo o seguir esperando a tu pareja.

-¿Qué si elijo la segunda?-

-No importa cuál sea la decisión, debes darle al reino un heredero con la hija de Utonio, después de eso eres libre de hacer tu libre albedrío-

Brick ya no continuó, se sentía acorralado, ambas opciones eran malas para él, la primera implicaba marcar a una mujer que no conocía y que podría significar su perdición y la otra era marcarla por lapso pequeño para poder embarazarla y cuando ya no la necesitara deshacer el lazo para seguir buscando, el problema sería deshacer el lazo, lo cual solo pasaba si la mujer moría, pero él no podría matarla, la criatura dentro de él no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Blossom quería salir corriendo de ahí, estaban asaltándola con preguntas a montones, las primeras las había tolerado pero la última que estaba pendiente había sido demasiado, en su pueblo el sexo no era tabú pero era algo que se trataba con respeto y se guardaba, manteniéndolo como algo dulce y personal, esos enfermos querían saber cómo la habían "tratado" la noche anterior. Sentía su cara caliente a pesar de que no había ocurrido nada.

-Señores, eso…-la voz de la reina fue callada por la voz de su hijo.

-No es adecuado preguntarle eso a una dama-Blossom agradeció en su mente la llegada del chico, la cara del hombre se tornó roja, tal vez de pena al haber sido atrapado hablando sobre eso por el rey y su hijo, toda la sala quedó en silencio uno segundos.

-Tienes razón muchacho, me he precipitado, pero estamos impacientes de saber cómo lo está pasando la futura reina-

-Puedo entender eso, pero es algo irrespetuoso de su parte tratar de indagar en ese tema, por favor no vuelva a hacerlo, si se repite lo consideraré una falta de respeto hacia mi esposa y me veré obligado a tomar medidas-El comentario había provocado el silencia en todo el comedor, Blossom sintió un extraño hueco en el estómago cuando él la defendió, debía recordarse a sí misma que todo era parte de una buena actuación, él no la defendería si toda esa gente no estuviera en ese lugar, cuando la había ayudado en el pueblo había sido porque no sabía que era su prometida o por lo menos era así como ella lo veía, seguían sin entender el odio que se cargaba contra ella y pensó que tal vez si no se hubieran conocido en esas circunstancias hubieran llegado a ser amigos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando Brick se sentó a su lado sintió un peso menos de encima, ahora él podría contestar a las preguntas que ella no tenía deseos de seguir respondiendo, la plática cambió a temas económicos y ella pudo relajarse al fin. En ese momento, cuando su opinión no era necesaria en las conversaciones se preguntó por qué no había recibido aún ninguna carta de su familia, sabía que Buttercup no tenía gusto por hacer esas cosas pero Bubbles y su madre sí, probablemente estaban ocupadas...Buttercup sería la nueva reina así que su madre estaría instruyéndola y Bubbles estaría practicando sus hechizos con su maestra. No podía evitar sentirse sola a pesar de que siempre había una o dos damas a su lado.

La comida terminó y ella no había probado gran cosa, Abasí ya la esperaba en la puerta para sus clases, ella soltó un suspiro, quería un día libre, anhelaba descansar y alejarse de todo lo que trataban de enseñarle por lo menos un día, era lo único que pedía, de la nada frente a ella apreció la chica de rizado cabello y mejillas salpicadas de pecas, con una extraña sonrisa se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-Me gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo ¿vamos?-la propuesta de la chica le había encantado, miró a su tutora esperando el permiso con ojos de cachorro.

-Señorita Morebucks-Abasí hizo una reverencia-me temo que no es posible, la princesa tiene una agenda llena de tareas para el día de hoy.

-Abasi, esta bien, Blossom merece un descanso-los ojos rosados brillaron de alegría.

-Se volverá malcriada si le permites hacer lo que quiera-la voz autoritaria de Brick derrumbo toda esperanza.

-Eres demasiado estricto-

-Aún no puede si quiera elegir los cubiertos correctos para comer-la reina negó con una sonrisa y volvió a lado de su esposo-No puedes ir, ve a tus clases-Blossom inconscientemente inflo los cachetes y frunció las cejas, no era justo, la reina le había dado su consentimiento así que la voz de Brick no tenía validez ya, Abasí notó sus intensiones de protestar así que la miró y negó con la cabeza pero ella la ignoró.

-Me eh esforzado y estaré acompañada por la señorita Morebucks, no habrá problemas-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, la única autoridad por encima de él era la de su padre y era hora de dejárselo claro a la rebelde chica. Un buen tiempo después Blossom seguía parada en medio del jardín con ambos brazos extendidos soportando cuatro pesados libros cada uno y uno extra en la cabeza cortesía de una de sus maestras según para mejorar su postura, no eran la gran cosa para ella pero después de un rato las extremidades comenzaban a dolerle. Esta vez no era Abasi la encargada de vigilarle, esta vez era peor, Lamya era una mujer que en ciertas ocasiones reemplazaba a Abasi y no le agradaba, porque a diferencia de su tutora esta mujer no tenía paciencia y era más estricta, ella también se encargaba corregir su postura, su forma de caminar y de enseñarle modales pero a veces parecía que gustaba demasiado de golpearle los hombros con aquel maldito palo de madera. Apretó de nuevo los dientes al sentir el golpe en uno de sus hombros.

-No bajes los brazos-

-¿De que me servirá esto?-el palo de madera golpeo ligeramente en su espalda.

-Enderezate, una postura inadecuada no es atractiva,y provocará daños en tu cuerpo a futuro-

-¿Como puedo pararme correctamente cuando estoy cargando todo esto-Un golpecito más en su boca colmó su paciencia, tiró los libros y salió corriendo tan rápido como el pomposo vestido le permitió.

* * *

-No hay noticias nuevas mi señora-La reina asintió, volvió la vista hacia la ventana-nada se concluyó la noche de la boda-su hija no la estaba pasando bien, lo sabía por el hechizo de Bubbles pero si Blossom no cumplía su cometido no sabría como resolver las cosas, el odio entre los pueblos era casi palpable y eso solo la preocupaba más-quiero que le entregues un recado de mi parte.

Bubbles miró de lejos al encapuchado, sonrió y corrió a su habitación llenado una bolsita con un montón de cosas para su hermana. El hombre ahí afuera servía a ambos reinos pero su lealtad estaba en Charezade, si algo malo ocurría él era el encargado de proteger a su hermana por lo tanto pronto tenía que regresar al país de Iliría, podría enviarle un par de regalos a su hermana con su ayuda.

Miró la flor que parecía flotar en su mesa, aún era color celeste, en ese momento sentías deseos de ir con ella y abrazarla pero su hermana pelirroja al igual que su madre era muy recta y seguramente estaría tratando de convivir con su nuevo novio así que si llegaba de visita solo sería un obstáculo. Alejó las ganas de viajar a Iliria, después de todo su madre planeaba organizarles una gran fiesta a la pareja de pelirrojos para festejar su unión así que pronto podría estrecharla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lamya parecía haberse rendido en su búsqueda, bajo del árbol con algo de dificultad sin importarle los rasguños que las ramas dejaban en su cara, miró la barda frente a ella buscando la marca que había hecho unos días antes, cuando la vio una sonrisa traviesa apreció en su rostro, se acercó al lugar aún al pendiente de sus alrededores, seguramente la mujer ya habría pedido ayuda. Trato de caminar rápido pero el lodo era un gran obstáculo, con fastidio se levantó el vestido hasta las rodillas y de dos patadas se deshizo de los zapatos, disfruto la sensación de la tierra húmeda en sus pies por un rato y después volvió a su cometido ignorando completamente que había una mirada fija en ella, la pelirroja se había asegurado de ver a los lados pero no se había molestado en mirar hacia arriba, en las copas de los árboles. Mientras ella trataba de llegar al lugar donde había escondido la caja que guardaba un vestido tomado sin permiso de una de las sirvientas, la tela trasera del vestido quedó atorado en un arbusto, tiró de el un par de veces pero al parecer este no quería ceder, un poco molesta aplicó mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Brick escucho perfectamente la tela rasgándose y vio a la chica salir propulsada hacia atrás rodando una par de veces antes de terminar acostada sobre el césped húmedo, el se habría burlado pero la cara de felicidad y la risa estruendosa que la chica soltó le apocaron el gusto, así que ahí quedaban los vestidos y zapatos que le compraba, pequeña ingrata. La chica se levanto sacudiendo el maltratado vestido y quitándose unas cuantas hojas y ramitas del cabello para después volver a encaminarse al muro y detenerse frente a él, Brick no pudo evitar levantar una ceja completamente confundido, ella se había incado y había comenzado a escarbar, esa mujer era una vergüenza, no podía terminar de comprender como había terminado atado a alguien tan...diferente. La pelirroja miro un par de veces a los lados nuevamente para cerciorarse de que estaba sola y una vez estuvo segura comenzó a desvestirse, Brick parpadeó confundido, no sólo era maleducada y rebelde, al parecer le gustaba desnudarse a la intemperie, él desvió la a mirada, no quería ver un cuerpo tan extraño como ese, suficiente había sido la noche anterior cuando ella había tratado de seducirlo, verla casi completamente desnuda había sido inquietante, nunca antes había visto pechos tan grandes o caderas tan anchas pero lo mas extraño es que en ella encajaban. Cuando volvió a mirar ella ya terminaba de colocarse un gorro que cubría perfectamente su exagerado peinado, por lo menos mostraba una pizca de inteligencia, vestida de esa forma encajaría con la gente del pueblo.

Blossom sonrió, pronto estaría fuera de esos muros, con impresionante agilidad logró cruzar al otro lado, prometió en voz baja llegar antes de la cena y finalmente comenzó a pasearse entre las calles del lugar.

-Esa chica es como un mono-dijo para sí mismo, soltó un suspiro y bajó del árbol con un brinco, la hubiera dejado salir de no ser porque la mujer que quería acompañarla era Morebucks, no confiaba en ella, desde la boda había notado la forma en la que la miraba, no dudaba que ella fuera capaz de atentar contra la seguridad de su ahora esposa y él no podía dejar que la matara, quisiera o no ella era una pieza muy importante...poco le importaba la guerra, si Blossom desaparecía volvería a tener a princesa acosándolo y prefería por mucho a la mujer de ojos rosados a la egoísta mujer con la que había cometido el terrible error de involucrarse. Así que ahora Blossom sería el elemento encargado de mantenerlo a salvo de Morebucks.

* * *

 **BrickxBloss: No se cuanto tardé esta vez XD espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, me gustaría hacerlos más extensos pero no entiendo porque la inspiración me llega cuando tengo exámenes o proyectos, lo peor es que cuando tengo tiempo libre nada se me ocurre, es realmente frustrante :(**

 **Domina Mortem: Si, es huraño a mas no poder. Ummm no tampoco creo que esté arrepentida pero si incómoda. Brick es virgen...pero no es un santo, no puedo revelar nada aquí te haría spoiler XD Gracias por el review.**

 **Aaly: Nunca antes eh leído una historia donde él sea virgen, siempre los ponen como los super experimentados, eh leído tantas veces eso que ya me aburre así que decidí que sería así en este fic. El hecho de que Blossom ame a su antiguo prometido hace las cosas más complicadas para Brick (y para mi ¬¬U) el trato que él le está dando no es correcto a pesar de tener sus razones pero el karma es fuerte y el chico debería considerarlo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Lonelysoul777: Ummm supongo que habrá pequeñas escenas dedicadas a ellos pero no quiero profundizar, es algo complicado para mi escribir sobre las tres parejas al mismo tiempo.**

 **Guest: Listo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, después de un increíble bloqueo mental y una gran tortura psicológica a razón de exámenes y calificaciones, por fin logré escribir un poquito.**

 **Bien, no se me ocurrió un nombre menos ridículo para lo que Brick y Him son, la inspiración no me llego a la hora de nombrarlos. La cosas se ponen interesantes ( o por lo menos es lo que quiero pensar) y la historia no tarda en cambiar a rating M, así que atentas, aunque...yo creo que se pasarán la clasificación por el arco del triunfo y leerán de todos modos como yo hacía. Igual intente advertirles.**

* * *

Aún siendo muy joven su madre había tratado temas importantes con ella, una de las enseñanzas que más se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria se lo había repetido solo dos veces en la vida. Se lo había dicho por primera vez a los catorce años, cuando las hormonas comenzaban hacer efecto en el par de niños comprometidos que entraban a la inestable faceta de la adolescencia y la segunda vez fue un día antes de entregarla al primogénito del reino vecino.

 _Hay dos aspectos imprescindibles que debe haber en una pareja Blossom, lo primero es el lazo afectivo y la amistad que logren construir, lo segundo es el sexo._ Recordó con una sonrisa melancólica como su madre la había regañado ligeramente por haber hecho una mueca al escuchar lo segundo. Ella estaba de acuerdo en el primer punto, como mínimo una pareja debía llevarse bien para que una relación funcionara, pero del segundo punto no había estado tan segura hasta haberlo experimentado. Ahora habiendo ya vivido aquella experiencia le daba la razón a su madre por muy primitivo que sonara.

No tenía ninguno de esos dos puntos con Brick, a pesar de la resistencia que le mostró a su madre por aceptarlo ella no podía tener idea del esfuerzo que hacía para que él le hiciera caso, por eso cuando leyó la carta de su madre no pudo hacer más que hecharse a llorar. Su madre la acusaba de no querer llevar a cabo su cometido por capricho, alguien con los encantos de su hija no podía ser rechazada así que lo único que se le ocurría a Sara era que estuviera retándola, pero no podía estar más equivocada. La peligrosa situación en la que Blossom se encontraba tenía a su madre con los nervios de punta y se lo hizo saber en aquella carta sumándole más estrés a la pelirroja. Durante toda la noche buscó cómo solucionar el desinterés de su compañero y durante todo ese tiempo lloró porque no encontró ninguna solución. Puso esperanza en que tal vez aún era muy pronto y que a la gente de este país le costaba trabajo aceptar o crear un nuevo lazo.

El palacio había sido abandonado de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres de puestos importantes que los habían acompañado durante una semana después de su boda y con ello el cese de las escasas demostraciones de afecto por parte de su consorte, que habían servido para aparentar una buena unión.

Blossom intentaba cada noche hablar con él, ese era el único momento en el que estaban a solas y por lo tanto era la única oportunidad que tenía, él no se encontraba en la cama por la mañana y durante la noche él permanecía encerrado hasta que ella se hubiera dormido, sospechaba que él ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a su lado pero las sábanas siempre aparecían destendidas por la mañana. Y pese a todos sus intentos siempre terminaba igual, era como tratar de hablar con las paredes, apenas y lograba conseguir monosílabos si tenía suerte.

Mientras trenzaba su cabello no dejaba de lanzar miradas curiosas a la puerta que daba entrada al cuarto de lectura, levantó el dorso de su mano, aspiró con fuerza y trató de buscar algún aroma hasta llegar a su hombro, repitió el proceso con el otro brazo sin tener suerte. Era estúpido olerse a sí misma cuando ya antes lo había intentado sin ningún descubrimiento pero no podía evitarlo, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual a él le desagradaba tanto estar cerca de ella.

Apartó las cobijas y bajó de la cama, ya no quería seguir esperando, como si no fuera suficiente con su madre ahora habían comenzado a esparcirse rumores en el pueblo que ella misma había escuchado durante sus excursiones entre las calles del reino, los primeros le resultaron incluso divertidos, planteaban ideas como que Brick tenía balas de salva o que ella no se alimentaba lo suficientemente, pero lo último que había escuchado la había alarmado, las personas desconfiaban de que ella en verdad hubiera sido enviada con la promesa de darles un heredero, planteaban la idea de que el plan era hacerlos creer eso para que al final ella terminara asesinando tanto a los reyes cono al hijo.

Tocó un par de veces sabiendo de antemano que no habría respuesta y que por supuesto no le abriría.

-Brick, es importante-la falta de respuesta la hizo resignarse, terminaba de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta ser retirado, el pelirrojo salió y tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama, mirándola con impavidez y en silencio. Blossom comprendió que él estaba dispuesto a escucharla-Ya intenté acercarme a ti de mil maneras, intenté que nos lleváramos bien,incluso me atreví a seducirte-él noto como ella se encogía ligeramente por la vergüenza-me queda claro que no quieres nada conmigo, pero entonces ¿que va a pasar conmigo?.

El pelirrojo la examinó con mirada analítica tratando de averiguar si estaba mintiendo pero no logró reconocer algún gesto que la delatara, entonces la chica estaba realmente angustiada.

-Aún no se que hacer contigo, mientras tanto quiero que actúes-

-¿Actuar?-

-Mientras se me ocurre algo tenemos que seguir aparentando ser un feliz matrimonio-

-Pero tú ni siquiera sabes hacerlo-él frunció el ceño-toda la servidumbre está al tanto de que me odias.

-Ellos tienen prohibido hablar sobre lo que ocurre en este lugar-

-¿Y crees que cuando regresan a sus casas no dicen nada?-Brick la fulminó, él odiaba de sobremanera que lo contradijeran o lo retaran, pero ella no entendió su mirada o simplemente la ignoró-¿Sabes lo que dicen allá afuera? la gente creé que quiero matarte, a ti y a tus padres-Blossom cerró la boca inmediatamente, sin querer se había delatado a sí misma, guardó silenció esperando que la bomba explotara, sin embargo lo único que pasó fue que él le dedico una sonrisa soberbia demostrándole así el poco aprecio que le tenía.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo no habría de preocuparme?-

-¿Has escuchado a la servidumbre decir algo así dentro del castillo?-

-No, pero...-

-Si no quieres oír ese tipo de cosas no deberías escapar tan seguido, no puedo andar vigilando que no arruines la reputación de la familia real cada vez que a ti se te ocurre escapar de tus clases-Blossom lo miró con los ojos desorbitados-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta?-ella no respondió, siempre terminaba echándose de cabeza cuando estaba con él y temía empeorar las cosas-Al parecer no te educaron bien, por lo tanto eres incapaz de seguir una simple orden-dejó pasar el comentario, paciencia y cariño era lo que su madre le había sugerido con este hombre así que trataría de sonar tranquila tal como él.

-Pudiste plantarte enfrente de mi y arrastrarme de vuelta al castillo ¿Por que no lo hiciste?-Brick no esperaba eso y tampoco tenía una respuesta, la verdad le había apenado la agobiante rutina a la que la sometían a diario, él ya había pasado por eso cuando niño y estaba de acuerdo en que de vez en cuando debía despejarse pero esta niña se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera, una vez a la semana podía tolerarlo pero tres veces ya no.

-Necesitabas un descanso, pero ahora estás abusando-Blossom tardo un rato en asentir y darle la razón, ella era la que estaba mal y aún así le costaba trabajo admitirlo.

-No lo haré más-Brick consideró que la conversación había terminado y quería regresar a su lectura tan pronto como fuera posible, tenía la esperanza de que en las páginas de alguno de los libros podría encontrar algo que le sirviera ya que su padre se negaba a darle cualquier información.

-¿Puedo esperar algo bueno de lo que vayas a decidir?-

-Buscaré lo que más me convenga y lo que menos daño le haga a ambas naciones-

Dicho eso Brick volvió a encerrase en la habitación, cuando escuchó a la mujer llamándolo él había salido con toda la intensión de desquitar su furia con ella, furia que le provocaba su padre al no concederle información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando su aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, actuando como anestésico provocando que su cuerpo se relajara y que el interior de su estómago se calentara de cólera al no poder ser capaz siquiera de alzarle la voz. Cada mujer era una potencial pareja, Blossom no era la excepción y los instintos eran demasiado fuertes para luchar contra ellos.

* * *

Buttercup acudió al llamado de su madre en cuanto le dijeron que ella la necesitaba. Sarah mantenía la vista pegada en el papel donde terminaba de redactar algo que seguramente esperaba que ella leyera.

-¿Me has llamado, madre?-

-Quiero que leas esto-Buttercup tomó el papel y leyó al principio con total desinterés hasta que vio el nombre de Blossom y Brick plasmados en el papel.

-¿Una boda aquí? ¿para qué?-

-¿No quieres ver a tu hermana?-

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero ella ya está casada allá, no creo que su...-hizo un gesto de desagrado, no le era fácil asimilar esa palabra-esposo quiera venir aquí.

-Tú irás allá, te asegurarás de que ellos se comprometan a asistir-la morena abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Yo? madre yo no tengo tacto para tratar con la gente-Buttercup hizo una mueca de desagrado-mucho menos con esa gente-Sarah sonrió complacido de que su niña compartiera la misma antipatía. Eso facilitaba mucho que su hija mediana accediera a ayudar.

-El mensajero no a traído buenas noticias, al parecer el compañero de Blossom no quiere colaborar-

-¿Y crees que una boda aquí solucionará todo? yo creo que lo empeorará-

-¿Viste la flor?-La joven bajo la mirada, todas la mañana iba a verla con la esperanza de que hubiera tornado a cualquier otro color, incluso tono que representaba la ira estaría mejor que ese constante tono celeste de la tristeza.

-Sí, lo hago todos los días-

-Solo quiero darles un empujoncito a los futuros reyes de Iliria, quiero pensar que Brick es completamente inexperto y no sabe actuar con tu hermana-a la chica le pico la curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con que Brick es un inexperto?-

-Te hable de eso a los 14 años Buttercup ¿Aún no lo entiendes?-

-Espera, es...¿Es virgen?-preguntó sonrojada-¡imposible!-Los mensajeros dicen que antes de la llegada de mi hermana, entraban mujeres por montones a complacerlo.

-Los svane son criatura exigentes, eligen una sola pareja en toda su vida, por eso tienden a probar tanto como les sea posible hasta encontrar a la adecuada y al parecer tú hermana no a sido suficiente para él, por eso necesitamos ayudarlo un poco para que cambie de opinión-todo eso era mucha información para la princesa y muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza-Le pedí a la maestra de Bubbles una poción que pretendo darle durante la fiesta que estoy organizando.

-¿Qué clase de poción?-

-Una de amor por supuesto-

-¿Y cuando el efecto termine?-

-Esa es la mejor parte, en criaturas como él y su padre el efecto es para siempre, ¿no quieres que tu hermana sea feliz?-Por supuesto que ella quería felicidad para su hermana, pero no estaba segura de que así funcionaran las cosas, él se clavaría pero ella no.

-Madre, yo solo me limitaré a entregar la carta-

Sarah borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y soltó un suspiro, culpaba enteramente a Jonathan por la debilidad de sus hijas, las había criado para volverse demasiado amables y condescendientes, un potencial echado a la basura. Dobló la carta y se la entregó a su hija.

-Tu prometido te acompañará-la chica rodó los ojos fastidiada-Tal vez un poco de tiempo juntos les sienta bien-la joven princesa soltó un gruñido y salió de la gran habitación.

La hermosa mujer pelirroja colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y miró hacia la ventana, cuando sus planes terminaran sus hijas seguramente iban a odiarla, su hija mayor principalmente. Him creía que iba a salir ileso de haberle arrebatado a su amor y estaba muy equivocado. Si todo salía bien, tanto su hija como su reino quedarían asegurados y él hombre que había arruinado su vida... Sarah había preparado algo sumamente increíble para él, su pequeña Blossom se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir con lo que más podía dolerle. Su hijo.

* * *

En el pequeño estudio polvoriento completamente desordenado por la constante actividad de las últimas semanas podían escucharse el correr de las páginas de los viejos libros, ambos muchachos tenían una pila de libros a su lado y de tanto en tanto cambiaban de ejemplar con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

-Son todos, no hay nada Brick-dijo Boomer en tono agotado mientras lanzaba el último libro al otro extremo de la mesa-no hay forma de líbrarte de lo que eres.

-Inútil-el rubio frunció el ceño, ingrato cabrón, desde que la chica llegó había estado leyendo libros como loco para ayudarlo.

-¿Inútil? ¿acaso tu pudiste encontrar algo?-

-Cállate-respondió el pelirrojo frustrado, cerró el libro de golpe y lo lanzó lejos, recargó su codo el la mesa y recargó la mano en su frente jalándose ligeramente el cabello, lucía bastante ansioso.

-¿Por qué no la pruebas?- La mirada chocolate se clavó sobre él, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota, el rubio se encogió de hombros-¿Qué?

-¿Para qué?-Brick había creído que estaba de más decir que no quería ni tocarla.

-¿No podría ser ella?-

-Si fuera ella ya me habría dado cuenta-el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello con exasperación.

-Te lo está pidiendo ¿verdad? el svane quiere probarla-

-Se está volviendo insoportable, su maldito olor parecer volverse más agradable conforme pasan los días-

-¿Ya te había pasado algo así?-

-Nunca, no entiendo que sucede, ella no está siendo como las demás y me aterra que en determinado momento no pueda controlar la situación-

Boomer ya lo había visto, ya había sido testigo de una posesión y hasta el momento no había aparecido algo que le generara tanto miedo, esa noche él casi termina asesinado por su hermano, si no fuese por el padre, Brick lo habría matado a él y a media servidumbre.

-Entonces por eso no quieres tocarla-

-Independiente a lo que el svane quiera, a mi no me entusiasma mucho la idea de estar con ella-la voz de su hermano postizo estaba llena de altivez, algo le decía a Boomer que ella tampoco quería acercarse mucho a él y honestamente no la culpaba, a veces Brick se comportaba como un verdadero patán.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que no es ella?-

-¡Deja de insistir! No lo es, ella no puede ser mi pareja-

-¿Que razones tienes para rechazarla?-

Brick se levantó de golpe provocando un sonido estruendoso, ya no quiso escuchar más, las incoherencias de su hermano lo sacaban de quicio, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, a lo lejos escuchó un suspiro y enseguida la puerta del estudio cerrarse suavemente, soltó un insulto dirigido a su hermanito, lo conocía desde los siete años, el rubio era un chiquillo de apenas cinco años cuando su madre había decidido recogerlo. No habían pasado más de dos semanas cuando ya se habían acoplado, robando dulces de la cocina y atormentando a las sirvientas. Se conocían de casi toda la vida y el idiota se atrevía a preguntar si esta seguro de que Blossom no fuera su pareja, él se lo había explicado en cuanto la sangre de svane despertó en él, le contó a detalle lo que su padre le había dicho y por lo tanto no debería hacer preguntas o dar sugerencias tan estúpidas.

Miró la luz de la luna filtrándose por los grandes ventanales, con un poco de suerte la mujer ya estaría dormida.

* * *

Blossom miró con satisfacción el papel quemándose, la elegante letra de su madre iba desapareciendo de a poco, no quería saber nada de esa maldita carta, si aún no estaba embarazada no era culpa suya, ella había sido amable y había tenido toda la disposición de mezclar su sangre con la de Brick, al que debían reclamarle era a él. Cuando el papel quedo hecho cenizas renovó su búsqueda en la bolsita que el mensajero le había entregado, tomó uno de los dulces que su hermana menor había enviado y lo metió en su boca, volvió a meter la mano encontrando un pequeño muñeco de tela con forma de galleta de jengibre, levanto una ceja sin entender el propósito de ese muñeco hasta que dio con la pequeña nota "Debes ponerle alguna pertenencia de Brick, te envíe tantas agujas como Bubbles me permitió" aquello logró sacarle una ligera carcajada, ganas de probar el muñeco no le sobraban, tal vez algún día.

Su pequeño momento de felicidad fue cortado de repente, cuando él llegó, Blossom cambió totalmente su semblante a uno serio, procedió a guardar el muñeco y los dulces que sobraban para después ir a guardarlos a la pequeña sala de té, cuando volvió a la habitación principal se impresionó de que Brick siguiera ahí, normalmente no pasaban mas de cinco minutos cuando él ya se encontraba encerrado en el cuarto de lectura, procuró ignorar el pesado ambiente que había, era increíble la tensión que se generaba en la habitación cuando compartían el mismo espacio, afortunadamente nunca era por mucho tiempo y esperaba que él no tardara en retirarse.

Blossom subió a la cama y tomó el cepillo que estaba en la mesita de a lado, desenredó los nudos que encontró y cuando su cabello estuvo completamente liso comenzó a trenzarlo, Brick seguía del otro lado de la habitación dándole la espalda, apartó sus ojos de la figura masculina y colocó el cepillo en su lugar pero cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con los ojos cafés a centímetros de su rostro. Blossom se congeló, miró el punto donde él había estado hace no más de dos segundos y después volvió a sus ojos. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido? un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando la mano de Brick tomo el cuello de su camisón, jalándolo lo suficiente para despejar su piel hasta las clavículas.

-¿Qué...?-

-Cállate-ahí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito tono imperante que él siempre usaba para dirigirse con ella y que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero esta vez no pudo ni siquiera molestarse, Brick había clavado la nariz en su cuello, escucho claramente como él aspiraba y sintió como si su sangre se le fuera del cuerpo, el chico se quedo unos segundos más antes de quedar satisfecho, cuando hubo terminado se separó de ella y Blossom soltó el aire que había estado guardando, colocó la mano sobre su pecho y sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón, escuchó la puerta de una de las habitaciones cerrase y supo que él volvía a encerrarse en la pequela habitación.

* * *

 **Hey, a las que leen mis otras historias, ¿cuál les gustaría que fuera la próxima en actualizar?**


End file.
